HTTYD: The Hidden World
by Bvega42
Summary: A year since Drago's defeat, Twilight and her friends and her friends return to Berk meeting Hiccup and the Riders. But then, made an incredible discovery of a Light Fury. But then, they were threaten by a enemy who claimed to have hunted every Night Fury, and is after Toothless. And now it's a fight to protect the dragons. Even if it means making the hardest choices, to save them.
1. Flying Prologue

**UNIVERSAL**

**D**REAM**W**ORKS

A high pitch whistle rings the air, and then a flash of purple quickly soared over a plain. It was Twilight who was out on a morning flight, and soon she flew over a herd of Dinosaurs. And then she flew under the tail of an Apatosaurus.

"Woo-hoo!" Twilight whooped excitedly.

And then she flew up high in the air, and made a few spins and up and over moves.

Then she flew over some clouds, and then flew alongside 2 of the 4 Pteranodons and a Dragon ahead of them.

Soon, Twilight saw Canterlot in the distance, and then Twilight tucked her wings. And then let gravity took over and falls.

And soon she was clear from the clouds, and nearing the ground. And then Twilight opened her wings as she then glides just 30 feet from the ground. And then appearing behind her, Blue came running out from the bushes as Twilight lowers and glanced back at her and smiled. And Blue tilts her head.

Nearly 8 months have pass since Twilight brought some of the Isla Nublar Dinosaurs. And just after the last few months, it seems that she and Blue had bonded with each other.

And Blue seems to be adjusting to her new home very comfortably.

And soon, they arrived in Ponyville, and soon arrived back at the castle.

Twilight soon enters the throne room, and then went up to something that is covered by a sheet on the table. She removes the cover, and reveals some kind of vest. She's been working on it for months, and is actually something for Blue.

She soon went over with the blueprints of it, and a picture showed of Blue wearing it.

Twilight carefully worked on the vest, and soon attaches a section that would fix perfectly on Blue's head. She then used her magic and both sides expanded 2 Dragon like wings on the sides.

The vest that she's working on has similar technology of the Jaeger's neural handshake. And the wings were built strong enough to get airborne for Blue to actually fly. The only problem is, that the process is taking longer than she thought to finish it.

But Twilight thinks it's almost ready.

And then she adds a final adjustment.

"Okay, I think that did it." She said. "Blue, come here."

Blue soon went up to her.

"Okay, let's try this out." Twilight gently sets it on Blue.

Blue purrs and felt a little unsure.

"Okay, it's okay." Twilight assured. "Just hold still."

And soon, the head section rested gently on Blue's head. And soon Twilight made sure it was secured.

"There, okay, let's try it out." Twilight said.

And then her horn glowed as the vest activates with only her magic. And it's fully working.

"Yes!" Twilight cheered. "Okay, let's see..."

She then brought left wing out, and then Blue's vest brought out the made shift wings. And Blue curiously looks at them as they flapped.

"Okay, let's trying flying." Twilight said.

Twilight flies up and hovers in place, and waits for Blue to join her.

Blue glanced at her wings, and then controls them as she pushed herself upwards giving her enough lift. And soon she was hovering.

"Yes!" Twilight cheered.

A little unsure of this flying ordeal, Blue then flew around the room. And is proving that the vest is completely working.

"Yes, it's working!" Twilight beamed.

And soon, they both landed on the floor.

"Perhaps soon, you'll be flying completely." Twilight said.

Blue purrs.

* * *

Later, the rest of the Mane 7 were with Twilight in the library as Blue wanders around.

"I can't believe you got that thing working." Starlight said.

"Yep, it was a lot of work, but fully works perfectly." Twilight said.

"I wonder how long before she starts racing me in the air." Rainbow smirked.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Twilight said. "It's beginner's class with her."

As Blue walks beside the book shelf, her tail knocks over a book. And it fell to the floor, and opened.

Twilight went to pick it up, but then stops as it was the Book of Adventures Scrape book. And it was opened with a photo of Toothless.

And soon, the others joined.

"Toothless sure is something." Applejack said. "Ain't he."

"Yeah." Twilight smiled and nodded.

A little over a year has pass since Tempest's attack, and Toothless was among them when helped saved Equestria.

"Toothless sure is a good friend." Spike said.

"Too all of us." Fluttershy added.

"You know, I always wondered why we hadn't came across another Night Fury." Rainbow frowned.

Twilight have always wondered as well, since after the last time they saw Hiccup and the other Riders. She hoped that the next time they see them, they'll find another Night Fury.

When she met Valka who was Hiccup's long lost mother, she said that he might be the last of his kind. But Twilight didn't believed that, she believed that another will show up sooner or later.

"You know, I wonder how much Berk changed since Drago." Rainbow said.

"I'm pretty sure it changed a lot last time we were there." Starlight said.

Since meeting Toothless, each one of the Mane 7 were effected by him as a great friend. And he even finally helped Fluttershy got over her fear of Dragons.

And then, Twilight thought of something.

"Say, why not we go visit them." Twilight suggested.

"Really?" Rainbow said.

"Why not?" Twilight shrugged. "We hadn't seen them for a while. And neither with Toothless since Tempest."

And then she turned to Blue.

"And maybe we should bring Blue with us." She added.

"Uh, are you sure, Twilight?" Spike asked. "You know how Blue can be."

"Yes, but since Blue and Toothless met each other." Twilight remarked. "I'm sure it well be fine."

"Well, if you're sure." Rainbow said. "I'm in!"

"Me too!" The others replied.

* * *

Outside, Twilight manages to set the portal rods, and sets them to Berk.

And she soon sets them down, and it soon turns on.

"Ready?" Twilight turns to them.

"Ready!" They all said.

And soon, they all entered through the portal. And Blue follows them

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Toothless will be one of their friends that shows up in MLP Movie Book of Adventures version.**

**How To Train Your Dragon chap. 72**

**And How To Train Your Dragon 2 chap. 96**


	2. Rescue Raid

On a dark misty night, it was all quiet. And then some light started to appear, and was revealed to be 2 ships sailing.

On the deck, a hunter guard walks across the deck and by some cages. And inside most of them, were muzzled Dragons.

And the Dragon growls as the hunter bangs the cage with his spear.

"Quiet!" He said.

And as he begins to head out, he then noticed something ahead and holds out his lantern to see better.

And then a blade pops out and then ignites in flames as there a black figure.

"What, are you?" He frowned.

The figure then brought it's figure out gesturing him to be quiet and shushed him. And then the hunter heard growling behind, and then he turns as a black creature crawled down from a cage with split open dorsal plates glowing sky blue. And drops to the floor, and then a bird like silhouette and then snarled at him as 3rd figured appeared with it's horn glowed turn purple to a blue ready to fire.

And then the hunter charged at the black, and swung his spear at it. But it quickly dodged it, and then the hunter attempts to jab the spear by the figure's blade. And then he swung the lantern, and was sliced as part of the floor got flames.

"Ooh!" The hunter exclaimed in fear.

And then they 4 walked through the flames.

"Aah! You're a demon!" He exclaimed.

And then the black figure shushed. "No, no. I'm not a demon! I'm not a demon!" Said a familiar voice whispered. And pulled up the visor of his mask revealing it was Hiccup in some kind of Dragon armor. "See? Just a guy! Just a guy, here to rescue these Dragons so, uh..."

And then Twilight pulled the visor of her mask up. "Ugh! I told you a fiery entrance who scare someone."

"But you walked through fire!" The hunter exclaimed in fear still. "And a talking Horse demon."

"Dragon scales!" Hiccup explained. "Dragons shed a lot."

"And I'm not a demon, I'm a Pony from from somewhere else." Twilight explained.

"But there's a Lizard demon." The hunter said.

Blue growled.

"Uh, I wouldn't call her that if I were you." Twilight advised. "Blue's not a demon, she's a Velociraptor. A Dinosaur."

"Oh, I know a demon when I see one!" The hunter fearfully pointed out. "No Human legs are that skinny!"

He then tries to leave, but then Snotlout and Hookfang appeared. And the Nightmare was lit up in flames as Snotlout stands also in Dragon armor and his helmet was exactly like Hookfang's. And are joined with Spike.

"Big action entrance?!" Snotlout said. "Get along with me!"

"Sorry, Twilight! I tried to stop him!" Spike said.

Then suddenly Snotlout started screaming and fell off Hookfang as his rear caught on fire.

"Ah! I knew it!" The hunter cried as Hiccup annoyingly pinched his nose. "More demons!"

"That's, really just a nitwit who forgot to fireproof his butt." Hiccup explained.

Snotlout soon puts the flame out as then Ruffnut, Tuffnut Barf and Belch, and Applejack and Pinkie appeared from the darkness. And Barf was spewing gas, and Belch begins to let out sparks.

"Guys, no!" Snotlout quickly flees. "Not yet!"

And then an explosion was triggered, and soon clears.

"Behold, your worst nightmare." Tuffnut said as well in Dragon armor with a Zippleback head of a helmet.

"Behold." Ruffnut appeared as well.

"Along with his sister who insisted on coming." Tuffnut said with his mask open.

"That's my intro?" Ruffnut questioned.

"Guys, too soon." Hiccup said. "You always come in too soon."

"Hey, it was them." Applejack gestured to the twins.

Then suddenly Fishlegs appeared across the floor with Fluttershy.

"Sorry. Still getting the hang of my wings." Fishlegs said trying to get up.

And then a baby Gronckle popped out from his pouch.

"Fishlegs, again with the baby?" Hiccup said in disbelief.

Fishmeat who is Meatlug's baby begins to crawl out.

"This is a raid." Hiccup reminded.

"Are you kidding me? Fishlegs, we talked about this." Twilight said. "That's the 3rd time since we arrived."

"I couldn't find a sitter." Fishlegs said in defense.

"Fluttershy." Twilight dryly turns to her.

"Not me." Fluttershy quickly said.

And then the hunter began to move away in panic.

"Demons everywhere!" He called out. "IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!"

Then suddenly he was kicked aside to the side of a cage. And then falls back unconsciously, and Astrid simply placed her hands behind her back. And Stormfly and Rainbow appeared.

"Astrid! I had him right where I wanted him." Hiccup said putting his Inferno aside.

"And now, he's right where I wanted him." Astrid merely said pulling up her mask visor and patted his left shoulder. "Let's get to work."

"Okay, we screwed that up." Hiccup said. "But, at least nobody else knows we're here."

Rainbow laughed. "He actually thought you 2 were demons."

"Save it." Twilight said.

But unknowingly, their presence hadn't gone unnoticed for long.

Soon, Hiccup went over to a cage with a muzzled Scuttleclaw. And he opens the cage door and approaches her.

"Easy, girl." Hiccup said with his hand out. "It's okay."

The Scuttleclaw growled,

"Shh, we're gonna get you outta here." Hiccup said and placed his hand on the Dragon's snout.

Meanwhile, Fishlegs and Fluttershy opened a cage door. And found a huge 60 foot long Dragon with 20 foot wide Moose like antlers. And with orange and purple coloration.

"A Crimson Goregutter!" Fishlegs beamed.

Fishlegs squeals excitedly.

"Hello, Mr. Goregutter." Fluttershy waved to him. "We'll have you outta here soon."

Fishmeat growls excitedly, and the Crimson Goregutter seemed curious of them. And seems grateful of being free soon.

Meanwhile, Ruffnut, Pinkie, and Spike were at a cage with a small pudgy Dragon, almost like a Pug.

Ruffnut laughed a bit. "Look at this weirdo. I bet it's super dumb."

"He almost reminds me of Gummy." Pinkie said.

The little Dragon licked his eye like a Gecko.

And then Ruffnut tries to pull the cage door open.

"Why can't I get this cage open?" She struggled to open it.

And then Astrid and Rainbow appeared.

"It slides." Astrid simply said and slid the door open.

"Obviously." Ruffnut bluntly said.

"Uh-huh, sure you did. "Rainbow sarcastically said.

"Attack!" Yelled a voice.

"Uh-oh!" Spike said.

"Get the rescued out of here!" Hiccup ordered.

"Get the Night Fury!" Yelled a hunter.

And then Hiccup and Astrid started fighting 2 hunters. And then Toothless rams one away, and rolled near the Twins.

"No running on the deck!" Tuffnut said.

The hunter then tried to hit Ruffnut with his ax.

"It's slippery." Tuffnut pulls the ax from his grip.

And then Ruffnut tries to open a cage, and then stumbles back knocking the hunter off his feet.

"Step aside!" Snotlout ran by them. "Let me at the tough guy stuff!"

And then started attacking 2 hunters, and then turns but his helmet spins. And as he fixes it, the hunters ran as a stream of fire was blasted behind him.

"Yeah, that's 2 for me." Snotlout said beaming for himself.

But Hookfang actually drove the hunters off, and then he flies up and knocks a hunter away and disappeared in the mist.

And a hunter came from behind Fishlegs and Fluttershy.

"Look out!" Fishlegs said as Fishmeat got out of his hands.

Fishlegs got down as the hunter swung his weapon at another.

"Sorry." Fishlegs said.

Then the 1st hunter was knocked aside by the Goregutter's tail. And Hiccup and Astrid were fighting some hunters close by, and then Hiccup removes one's helmet as he turns to him. and then Astrid dropped her ax on his head. And he drops to the floor, and then Hiccup opens a cage as Blue and Toothless then rams another in a cage.

"Thank you!" Hiccup patted his snout. "Now, go get the rest, bud."

And then Toothless ran off to find other caged Dragons as Hiccup replaces a canister as his Inferno went out.

"I thought this was suppose to be a stealth mission." Astrid remarked.

Unknowingly a hunter appeared behind them.

"Yeah, they always start that way." Hiccup said.

And then Astrid saw the hunter coming at them.

"Look out!" She warned.

But then Stormfly quickly snatches him in her talons and carries him away. And then drops him in the water.

"Thanks, Stormfly!" Astrid called out.

Stormfly squawks as a Raincutter flew away along with several other Dragons. And nearby, Valka with Cloudjumper and Starlight and Rarity watched.

And Cloudjumper growls to her.

"Oh, stop worrying." Valka said. "They'll get it."

Meanwhile Snotlout charged and then leaps off a cage, but didn't landed on the deck from his cape getting caught.

"Eventually." Valka finished.

"Yeah, with Snotlout, it's definitely eventually." Starlight said.

"Yep." Rarity nodded.

"Move out!" Hiccup yelled. "We got them all!"

"I'm gonna head locked very last one of you." Tuffnut said as he and Ruffnut were lifted up by Barf and Belch. And Applejack and Pinkie climbed on. "I'm gonna leg lock you."

And they flew away.

Hookfang quickly got to Snotlout as he flies off and carries him.

"Amateurs! We're just getting started!" Snotlout said.

And Spike quickly flies off. "See ya, later!"

"Clear out, guys!" Astrid as she ran to Stormfly and took off.

Fishlegs ran being chased by a few hunters, and then jumps off the ship. And then appeared on Meatlug's back and they flew off.

"Bye-Bye!" Rainbow mockingly waved.

"Good hustle boys!" Hiccup yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless and Twilight were double checking on the cages. Making sure no Dragons were missed.

And then they froze and turned to a cage to their left.

"Hello?" Twilight said thinking something's in there.

She then lit her horn to get a better look.

"Toothless! Twilight! Time to go!" Hiccup called before she got a good look.

"Okay!" Twilight said.

They then begin to head out as Twilight felt she began to think there something in the cage.

After they were gone, a pair a blue Cat like eyes blinked opened. And they actually matched similarities to Toothless' and was blending in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup turned out his Inferno, but as he did. A team of hunters were behind him.

And Hiccup soon looks behind and saw them.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Hiccup nervously smiled.

One hunter begins to strike with his sword, but then the hunter behind him started being knocked aside. And then Toothless ran and knocked him aside and Hiccup quickly climbs on him as they, Twilight and Blue took off in the air.

And Blue seems to be getting the hang of flying with the vest on.

"You always have my back, bud!" Hiccup said.

Toothless roars out, and the hunter glares as they were gone.

And as they left, Twilight couldn't help but think if something was in that cage.


	3. New Berk: Grimmel the Grisly

The next morning, the Riders were soon nearing Berk.

But Berk has extremely changed since last time Twilight and the others were here. There were now more Dragons, and new stables and houses for the Dragons to stay at.

"This, is Berk." Hiccup said pulling his visor up to the Goregutter. "Your new home away from home. A stunning, one stop, all expense paid dreamed destination."

As the flew, a Gronckle lands on a roof with a few other Gronckles that were resting. But the house soon broke apart from the weight of the Gronckles. And nearby at a tower, a Scauldron bathes in some water.

_"So settle in, and let your worries melt away!"_

"The service here soars, and cuisine fiery." Hiccup said.

At a house, a Viking holds out a Fish on a stick as a Shovelhelm roasts it with a flame.

"And the locals are as colorful as you get." Hiccup added.

They pass by, and then Gothi riding her staff flew by as her Terrible Terror held up to it.

"Any run of the mill paradise, boats, beaches and sunshine."

A swarm of Dragon walked by a path as 2 Vikings hopped across their backs.

"Well not us, we'll got something no one else can touch." Hiccup said. "We, my friend... have Dragons."

And then Toothless lands on a landing perch as it then lowers down as the Crimson Goregutter sood did as well.

"Lots, and lots of Dragons!" Hiccup finished.

The Crimson Goregutter lets out a growl as he lowers down, and the Viking below quickly begin to move out of the way. And then, Toothless hops off the perch, and soon the Goregutter drops down with a thud.

"Gang, meet our latest Berkians." Hiccup said.

The Crimson Goregutter bellows.

"Welcome to paradise." A Viking greeted a Dragon with a Fish.

"Oh, your welcome, you're welcome." Snotlout said acting like he was the real hero. And he then placed his helmet over a kid's head. "I took on, like a hundred trappers- A-A-A thousand trappers!"

"With your hollow burning undies." Ruffnut blurted out and laughed.

Snotlout shot a slight glare at her.

"My thick, full beard almost caught on fire." Tuffnut said.

"Just, just stop!" Ruffnut groaned.

"Says the guy who chickened out when meeting Blue." Rainbow smugly smirked.

When they first introduced Blue to them, Snotlout actually quickly panicked and ran. But as Twilight tried to calm her, the whole thing was actually a joke as Blue was only teasing him. And appears that Blue been hanging around with Pinkie for too long one time.

Ignoring that, Snotlout then went up to Valka who was tending a Dragon. Which for a strange reason, been having his attention on her.

"So, uh, Hiccup's mom." Snotlout said. "Any notes on my bone-crushing assault, or was it pretty much perfect?"

"Oh, it was... describable." Valka said. "And please, call me Valka. It has been a year." She reminded.

"First name bases." Snotlout softly said.

Twilight and Rainbow confusedly turned to each other.

"That, I am not going to ask." Twilight simply said.

"Imagine how Stoick would be if he sees this." Rainbow said.

The 2 laughed a bit.

"I think the real hero today, was Toothless." Hiccup said and patted Toothless. "Isn't that right, bud?" He playfully scratched his head. "What would we do without you, oh, King of Dragons? What would we do?"

"Well, we could train a lot harder, for one." Astrid suggested about how the raid went last night. "That was pretty sloppy."

"Snotlout's fault!" Spike pointed out.

"Was not!" Snotlout remarked in defense.

"Astrid, does have a point." Valka agreeing with her. "We actually you all rely too much on your Dragons and not enough on one another."

"See? That's exactly what I was saying." Snotlout suddenly said. "Just, listen up, guys! Yeah, your mom's super impressed with me." He said to Hiccup. "I'm like the son she always wanted."

Twilight just gave a weird look at him.

As Fishlegs was giving Meatlug a scratch, Fishmeat suddenly jumped out of his pouch. And then skitters around.

"Fishmeat!" Fishlegs trying to settle him down.

And then Fishmeat ran up to the Crimson Goregutter and ran around his legs.

"You found a new friend!" Fishlegs said.

Then the Goregutter turns his attention to the baby Gronckle that he towers. And then he roars playfully, and then started playing with him. But then 3 Vikings quickly ducked as the Dragon's tail swung and hits a cart.

And then almost smacked into Twilight.

"Hey, watch it!" She quickly ducked.

The 2 Dragons continued playing with each other, but the Goregutter wasn't paying attention to where he was going. And then he bumps into the landing pillar, and then it started falling down.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Twilight frantically panicked.

And then the pillar crashed into a Dragon roast as Dragon quickly flew out of the way. And the the house crashed into another, and then another. And any that was in the way started coming one after another like dominos. And Hiccup cringed as soon they all soon fell into the bay.

"Ooh, that's gonna leave a dent." Rainbow winced.

And then Gobber appeared, and wasn't happy.

"What good is having the King of Dragons around if he can't keep the order?!" He angrily said.

"Hey, bud?" Hiccup turned to Toothless. "Do you wanna do something here or..."

Toothless then turns to the 2 playing Dragons, and then roars out to them. And immediately Fishmeat and the Crimson Goregutter turned to him. Fishmeat respectfully went off to find his mother. And the Goregutter respectfully bows to Toothless.

"And where do you suppose we put these ones?!" Gobber exclaimed.

"Ah, we'll make room." Hiccup assured.

And then Gobber turns, and then jumps from something one Dragon in particular.

It was the small pint size Dragon.

"You brought back a Hobgobbler?!" Gobber exclaimed in fear.

"What's wrong with that little fella?" Twilight thinking he was acting funny.

"They're a bad omen!" Gobber pointed out. "We're cursed!"

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckled.

"What? This little fella?" Fluttershy chuckled.

"What could he possibly do?" Rainbow asked.

"Nonsense! What harm could he do?" Valka said walking up to the little Dragon, and picks him up. "No injuries, he's a little shaken, but otherwise healthy." She examine him. "Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

Shortly later, everyone gathered at the Great Hall for dinner. But Gobber was discussing with Hiccup about the numbers of Dragons. And Toothless, Twilight and Blue followed behind them.

"The point is, you can't keep bringing Dragons back here." Gobber said.

And then he ducked as Gothi flew over as her Terrors flew.

"You're just asking for trouble." Gobber pointed.

And then a Dragon rushed by them.

"Those trappers are getting closer by the day." Gobber finished and lifts up a Dragon tail as they walked under it.

"We can handle them. We have the alpha." Hiccup assured with no concern and grabs an apple from a passing Viking with a basket. "Isn't that right, bud?" He turns to him. "Would you look at how happy they are?"

They walked pass Valka who was in an arm wrestle with Spitelout. And then she won, and leaving Snotlout in awe.

"She's... awesome!" Snotlout said dreamily.

"Gobbler, relax!" Hiccup patted his shoulder. "We did it! The world's first Dragon and Viking utopia. We made the dream of reality."

"Your dream, maybe?" Gobber pointed out correctly.

"And, your point?" Twilight questioned.

"Mine's less crowded, and more..."

But then there was a growl, and Gobber turns and sees the Hobgobbler emerging from the cauldron of soup.

And Gobber jumps a bit. "Sanitary." He finished.

"Eh, I guess I can see that." Twilight slightly agreeing with him.

"Gobber, you're not fooling anybody." Hiccup said. "I know you love them."

The Hobgobbler was enjoying himself in the soup, but then Toothless confronts him as the little Dragon turns to him as he glares. And Toothless slightly snaps at him, the Hobgobbler quickly skitters out from the cauldron and heads elsewhere.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Mane 7 were having some soup. And Rainbow was with Astrid and was telling her about when they were drawing blood from Rexy trying to save Blue's life.

"And then, Twilight got pinned under her, and her face was completely covered in spit." Rainbow said.

"What?!" Astrid slightly chuckled.

"It really happened, she had that scent on her for a week." Rainbow said.

And then Gobber and Hiccup appeared, and Rainbow saw Twilight.

"Oh, pretend I didn't tell you that." She said. "She's still gets a little upset from that."

They acted nothing happened when they arrived.

"You're supposed to be the generation that brings us together!" Gobber said.

Close by, Tuffnut was in a tug of war match with Barf as he was trying to get his plate back. It soon slips from Barf's grip, but the food was flung over to Snotlout.

Then suddenly Snotlout laughed. "Food fight!"

"Oh, dear!" Rarity quickly said and left.

And then Snotlout, and the Twins and Fishlegs started throwing food at each other.

"Gods, help us!" Gobber complained.

Twilight facepalms herself and groans.

"Time to stop worrying about problems out there and start sorting out the ones right here." Gobber said taking Astrid and Hiccup into his arms. "Hang up those saddles, and get married."

And then Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Twins suddenly turned to them. As well as the Mane 7.

"Uh, that's... on an embarrassment level, Gobber." Spike uneasily said.

"The "M" word." Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Gross. Unless it's me." Ruffnut said.

Twilight then grabbed Rainbow's attention and tilted her head towards Astrid. And she soon nodded.

"Start ruling like a proper-"

Then suddenly Rainbow brought Astrid out from Gobber's arm before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey, I uh, just remember that me and Astrid were about to do something." Rainbow quickly saving her from the embarrassment. "It's uh... a race between Stormfly and Blue." She begins to escort her outside. "Your welcome." She whispered to her.

Then strangely, Tuffnut went over to Hiccup and held him in a hug. And his face was in Tuff's dreadlocks.

"Look. You need a beard to cry in, just lean on my shoulder and you can cry into my full, thick beard." Tuffnut said

"Thank you, Tuffnut. Thank you... So much." Hiccup said muffled.

And then, Eret approached and cleared his throat.

"Eret, Son of Eret!" Hiccup suddenly pulling free and turns to him. "What's the report?"

"2 more trapper barges spotted in the stray." Eret reported.

"So we go after them." Hiccup said.

And then Gobber turns to him with a glare.

"What?" Hiccup said.

"One day, you're gonna pick a fight, you can't win." Gobber said.

* * *

But what they didn't know, is that trouble was begin to emerge.

Many miles away, on an unknown island, a fleet of ships floated at the bay around it. And then an airship craft of some kind appeared with a man in it as 4 Dragons carried it as they flew. And 2 others flew by them.

And soon, the 2 Dragons landed as then the 4 lowered the airship down to the ground.

The Dragons had a vicious appearance, their front legs are actually pincer like claws that can fold when walking. And have a Scorpion like tail with a long sharp stinger that can be brought out, and loaded with venom. And a row of lining armor plating on their backs, and retractable tusks on the lower jaw. And they have a mixed red and black coloration. Clearly a warning color.

At the entrance, archers raised their bows out

And the man walks out, and a drawbridge. And he enters inside as the 2 of the Dragons followed behind him.

"Deathgrippers." Said a man calling them by name.

The man then enters an arena inside, and emerging from the shadows. Reveals him having gray hair and hazel eyes and was a slender man. Possibly in his 60's. He looks as the whole place had cages and Dragons.

Nearby, a few hunters were mapping out the location of the raid.

"The Dragon Riders attacked us here." Said Chaghatai placing a model ship. "Off the eastern strait."

And then a larger man playfully rams another model into it.

"Ragnar the Rock." Said a man.

"Um, sorry." He apologized.

"My dear Warlords." Said the elderly man behind as they turned. "How go your plans to conquer the world?" He lowered his hood.

Ragnar the Rock laughed. "Grimmel! My old friend." He then approached Grimmel to greet him. "Thank you for comin-"

Then suddenly one of the Deathgrippers lunged on top of him and pins him on the ground. and then made a rattling sound, clearly a warning like with a Rattlesnake.

"A year, since Drago's defeat, and no further along with your Dragon army." Grimmel disappointedly said.

"You can thank the young chief of Berk, for that." Said Griselda.

"Stoick's boy?" Grimmel merely said.

Ragnar struggles under the Deathgripper on top of him. "He and his peace loving Dragon Riders. Continue to raid our ships, and steal our Dragons."

"Hmm, that does sound like a nuisance." Grimmel agreed. "But I'm in the business of killing Dragons, not retrieving them." He snapped his fingers and the Deathgripper got off Ragnar. And he walks off.

And then he got up. "But Grimmel!"

"That idiot boy has done all the work for you." Grimmel said. "Gathering the Dragons in one place. Why bother me?"

"Because, the flock is protected by a Night Fury." Said Chaghatai.

Grimmel immediately perked at that. And remained silent as if he was angry. "Not possible."

"Well, it seems one slipped through your fingers." Chaghatai said.

Grimmel turns to them as Ragnar remains calm.

"Look, Berk's Dragons will follow their alpha." He said calmly. "So, we'll pay you to capture him. And bring the flock to us. We even have your favorite bait." He gestured to a cage.

Grimmel turns to cage holding a white Dragon.

"The only Dragon they left us from last night's raid." Chaghatai pointed.

"A female." Grimmel said.

The Dragon only had her head covered by her wings. And she purrs sadly.

"We also still have your prized hunting Dragon." Ragnar added. "He could easily bring her to the site."

Grimmel turns to a cage in the shadows, and a Dragon was seen hiding in the shadows. And 4 fingered clawed hand was only seen.

"So, do we have a deal, old friend?" Ragnar asked.

Then suddenly there was a commotion, and they turned and saw a purple scaled Rumblehorn fighting. And then it broke free from the chains, and then charges. And was heading towards Grimmel as the others quickly got out of the way.

But Grimmel didn't even showed one bit of concern, and then he simply brought his crossbow. And then shoots a dart at the charging Dragon, and the Rumblehorn quickly then drops to the ground and skids across the ground. And the Dragon stopped just a few inches from Grimmel.

"When all is set and done, this young chief, will bring me the Night Fury." Grimmel said and walks away from the Dragon. "They don't have a leader. Just a boy."


	4. A Light Fury

Stoick stood on a cliff edge over looking Berk and held young Hiccup at only 6 or 7.

"Hiccup. This is Berk, son." Stoick said. "It's our home."

Young Hiccup looks out at the village below.

"It was the home of your grandparents, and their grandparents before them. "Stoick said. "As my job as chief to protect us, Hiccup." And he turns to him. "And one day, when you're all grown up. That job, will be pass on to you."

"Okay." Young Hiccup nodded understood.

"Now it's very important, son." Stoick said and points out to the setting Sun. "Because out there, beyond the sunset. Lies the home, of the Dragons."

"Wow." Young Hiccup gasped.

"Aye, legends tell of ships, that sail too close to it." Stoick said. "Only to drop off the edge of the world." Young Hiccup got nervous from the thought. "Never to be seen again."

"Whoa." Young Hiccup gasped.

"But those sailors who turned back, told tales of a great waterfall." Stoick added. "And Dragons guarding the entrance to a hidden world."

"Wow." Young Hiccup breathlessly said.

"Not just a nest, Hiccup... But a land from which all Dragons come." Stoick said.

"Even, Night Furies?" Young Hiccup asked.

"Yes, especially Night Furies." Stoick answered with a chuckle.

"Ah. Those are scary." Young Hiccup said with a hint of fear.

Especially since Night Furies are basically the shadows of the night.

"Don't you worry." Stoick assured. "One day I'll find the Hidden World, seal it up. So that people and Dragons, will fight no more."

Stoick and Young Hiccup look out upon the village below.

* * *

15 years later, Hiccup stood at the very same exact spot where his father spoke to him. And looks upon the village.

And then Toothless appeared, and nudged him.

And Hiccup turns to him. "What?"

Toothless cooed and glanced at his leg.

"All, alright." Hiccup getting the idea and removes it. "You do know it's not a chew toy, right?"

For quite some time, Toothless has been often playing with Hiccup's leg.

And Hiccup holds it out.

"Is this what you want?" He said playfully as Toothless got excited. "Oh, do you want this leg? Do you want my leg?" And then he throws it off the cliff. "Go get it!"

The leg falls down, and soon Toothless caught it in his mouth.

And Hiccup brought out his book, and opens his map and glances at the sunset and it's direction. And then his leg suddenly drops next to him, and then heard Toothless above and looks and saw him using the updrifts to stay airborne.

"Getting pretty good at gliding on your own, bud." Hiccup said.

And soon, Toothless drops down next to him. And then he nudges his leg to him. And Hiccup traced his finger from Berk, to over the edge of his map.

And then, Astrid appeared on Stormfly and are joined with Twilight and Rainbow. And then Blue appeared behind them.

"Oh, so this is where you come to get away from Gobber." Astrid teased.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Hiccup said.

"It took a while of me talking to him." Twilight said. "But, at least next time he'll sure think about before saying about something on a personally level."

And you're quite welcome for the save." Rainbow added.

Astrid then hops off Stormfly, and then Toothless went over to greet her. And ends up holding the leg now covered in Dragon spit.

"Ugh!" Astrid tossed it away in disgust as Toothless and Stormfly went after it to play.

But Blue didn't show any interest, and lays down.

And Astrid just wiped the spit on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Well, he's right you know." Astrid pointed out and walked around him.

"R-Really?!" Hiccup said a little surprise. "You think you and I should-"

"Oh, gods no. We're nowhere near ready for that." Astrid said still embarrassed from what Gobber said, despite Rainbow saving her from the rest.

"No, that's crazy..." Hiccup said trying to hide the disappointment which she didn't hear.

But Twilight did noticed that, and to be honest. She thought they'd be just weeks from getting married. By she respectfully decides to leave it out.

"I mean he's right about all this." Astrid corrected and gesture to the village below and sat down next to him.

Hiccup sighed. "It does seem like the whole world knows about us now."

"Yup, and the more Dragons we bring back here, the bigger of a target we become." Astrid added.

Then suddenly Hiccup's leg was dropped onto her lap.

"Ugh!" She then tossed it away. "I just wish there was some way to make them leave us alone."

"I'm guessing we missed a lot since last time we were here, huh?" Rainbow said.

And then Toothless flew down after the leg.

Hiccup turns to her. "There might be."

Astrid then turns to him.

"How so?" Twilight asked.

"Dad used to talk about an old mariner's myth." Hiccup explained. "Of a secret land at the edge of the world, where Dragon live totally out of reach."

Astrid scoffed. "Well, sailors are known for tall tales."

"True..." Hiccup admitted. "But what if it's real? It could be the answer to all of our problems."

"How?" Astrid asked. "By moving all the Dragons there?"

"Uh-uh. All of us." Hiccup corrected.

"Seriously?" Astrid protested as if he was crazy. "And abandon our home of 7 generations? The home your father left you to protect!"

Hiccup wasn't sure how to correct that. "Uh..."

"Yeah, I think we need a real solution, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"I'm sure something else can be decided." Twilight said.

And then they turned as Stormfly was eyeing Hiccup's leg as Toothless was gnawing like a chew toy. And Blue had interest in it as well, and then Toothless turns to them with a growl not wanting to give it up.

"Oh, Toothless." Twilight laughed a bit.

But Blue seemed eager to get at it, and hissed. And then she suddenly snatched the leg as she and Toothless fought over it. And Stormfly quickly joins in.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Twilight exclaimed. "Excuse us, we'll be back in a moment."

And she and Rainbow walked away trying to keep them from fighting too hard.

"Well we could just take Gobber's advice and tie the knot." Hiccup turned back to Astrid. "That should fix everything. But, hey! If your having doubts about yours truly, I'm pretty sure Snotlout's available."

"He only has eyes for your mom." Astrid chuckled.

Hiccup dramatically fakes a gasp. "Oh! Playing dirty now, huh?" He teasingly nudged her shoulder.

"You asked for it!" Astrid taunted. "Looks like there might be a wedding after all." She pretended to gaze at her right hand and admire an imaginary ring on her.

And then Hiccup teasingly pulled her towards him as she laughed. "Oh, how dare you! This is a low point-" And Astrid tries to free herself. "No, no! You are not getting away!"

And then Astrid slipped from his grasp, and then twisted Hiccup's left wrist.

"Okay, okay, you win, you win!" Hiccup quickly gave out in pain and she lets go. "You always win!"

"You knew what you were getting into." Astrid smiled and leaned on him.

"Uh-huh. Right." Hiccup said.

"Hey, not the face!"

Then suddenly Twilight was heard yelling as then Toothless was licking her face like mad. And Rainbow laughing her head off.

"No, Toothless, get off!" Twilight yelled getting away from him.

And soon joins back with them.

"Okay, never get between a Nadder, Night Fury and Raptor play fighting over a leg." Twilight wiped her face with her wing. "Seriously, how thick is this stuff?!" She shook her wing to get it off.

"At least it's not you being pinned under Rexy's head." Rainbow snickered.

Twilight was caught off guard from that. "I thought, we spoke to never bring that up."

"I lied, and might've told Astrid earlier." Rainbow smirked.

"Oh really, be my guest then the next time we do that again." Twilight sarcastically said.

And then Toothless brought the leg near Astrid's feet, and then he turns as if something got his attention. And then runs off, Blue then perks up and sniffs the air. And ran near the cliff edge.

"Toothless, where are you going?" Twilight called.

And then Toothless jumps over and glides down to the forest below as Blue leaps down from the ledges after him. And Hiccup fixes his leg back on.

"Uh, bud?" Hiccup called.

Toothless soon glides down to the forest below, and Blue trails behind him.

"Wa- Yeah, sure! Don't bother to wait for us!" Hiccup sarcastically said.

"Come on, let's go see what he's up to." Rainbow said.

* * *

Now night, Toothless wanders deeper into the forest, and Blue recently caught up with him.

And they both sniffed the air, they appear to be looking for something. And then Toothless heads off to the right as Blue continues to sniff around.

And then Toothless came back, and then they went a little further into the forest as they continued to follow the scent.

And then, they were soon approaching a clearing in the forest. And then they saw a white object up ahead.

They glanced around, and then they slowly approached the white object. And soon it made a purring sound as it was revealed be some kind of Dragon. And it's back had a small back ridge. And then the Dragon begins to turn as Toothless and Blue came to a stop.

And soon, the Dragon's head slowly reveals as the wing reveals a blue Cat like eye similar to Toothless'. And Toothless looked awestruck as he leans, and then brought his senses back. And he and Blue slowly approached the Dragon.

And she was revealed to be a white Night Fury.

She was much different from Toothless, her ear flaps were stubbier and have not as much. And her tailfins were more rounded. And if Toothless is the Black Panther of the Dragon World, then she was the Snow Leopard or Arctic Wolf version. It's possible she's an albino.

And then the white Night Fury fully awakes up, and then suddenly growls at them. And Toothless and Blue suddenly leaped back away from her, but it wasn't a growl to ward them off.

The white Night Fury growls at the section near where they were at, and it looked she was trying to warn them about something.

Toothless and Blue sniff the forest floor, though a little wary they then approached the white Night Fury around the area. And she shook her head a bit as if she was regaining her senses.

And soon, Toothless. And the 2 Dragons cooed at each other and Blue let out a friendly growl and purr. And the white Night Fury's pupils widen to a friendly matter. And the white Night Fury curiously looks at Blue as she tilts her head.

But then a twig was heard snapping nearby, and it was enough to put the white Night Fury on high alert. And then she growled aggressively, and then she leaps above Toothless. And then fires a blast into the treeline as it hits a tree, and soon caused it to fall over.

Soon Toothless and Blue looked back to where she fired, and the white Night Fury remained on the offense.

And then, appearing behind the trees were Hiccup, Astrid, Twilight, Rainbow and Spike. And they were completely stunned of what they were seeing.

"Oh, my gods." Hiccup gasped.

"Is that a... Night Fury?" Spike said in awe.

"She's beautiful." Twilight gaped.

But the white Night Fury didn't looked pleased with them. And then Astrid realized Hiccup was standing completely exposed.

"Uh, Hiccup!" She quickly rushed to him.

And then the white Night Fury fires a blast directly at him. But then Astrid quickly shoves him at the last second as the blast hits a tree, and they were knocked off their feet from the blast. And Astrid would've been killed it wasn't there.

And then Twilight, Rainbow and Spike rushed to them

"Are you okay?!" Rainbow helped Astrid up.

"I think so." Astrid replied.

Then the white Night Fury readies to fire again, but Toothless quickly got in front of her trying to stop her.

"Yeah, yeah, we're friends." Hiccup said as Astrid helped him up. "No need to kill us."

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Twilight gently said.

But the white Night Fury panicked, and then she quickly flies off. And then Toothless climbs up a tree after her, and then as he got to the top. The white Night Fury fires a blast, and then she flew through the flames and then disappeared into thin air. And Toothless sadly croons as she was gone.

Down below, Hiccup and the others as well saw her disappeared.

"Wait, wh- What just happen to her?" Spike exclaimied

"Whoa." Hiccup said amazed.

"Another Night Fury." Astrid said.

"I'd knew we find another." Rainbow said.

"No, not quite." Hiccup said. "It's more like a Bright... Fury."

"Dawn Fury?" Spike thought.

"Uh, Snow Fury?" Rainbow thinks.

"White Fury?" Twilight thought. "Ice Fury? Arctic Fury? Polar Fury?"

"A Light Fury." Astrid finished.

"Yeah, your's is better, probably." Hiccup agreed.

"Actually Light Fury sounds fitting." Twilight said.

In the tree, Toothless croons sadly with the Light Fury disappearance.


	5. Hidden Trap: Meeting Grimmel

"What do you mean, gone?" Snotlout questioned.

The next morning, they explained to the others about the Light Fury.

"Vanished, into thin air." Hiccup said tending Meatlug's claws.

"Guys, I'm telling you." Twilight said. "Crystal was amazing."

"Crystal?" Spike arched a brow.

"I thought it would be her name." Twilight said.

"I'd sure like to meet her next time." Fluttershy said.

And then Fishlegs came next to Hiccup with a card. "What do you think?"

The card had a drawing of Crystal, but it was more Night Fury like.

"Uh-uh." Hiccup shook his head. "Stubbier ears, no dorsal plates."

"And the tailfins a bit rounded compared with Toothless'." Twilight added. "And she only has 4 ear flaps, 2 big ones, and 2 smaller ones. And try a short ridge running down her back."

"Okay, got it." Fishlegs said and headed off.

"What a night." Eret chuckled.

"I know right, and if we saw her." Rainbow said. "Soon we might see another Night Fury."

And then Toothless came to Hiccup, and was drooling like crazy.

"What, what's gotten into you?" Hiccup asked. "What is all this, this-this slobbering and panting?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Astrid said. "He's in love."

"Ooh, looks like Toothless is lovestruck." Twilight said. "Black and white do seem to go together."

Hiccup then turns to Toothless. "Trust me, relationships are nothing but pain and misery."

But then Astrid hits the back of his shoulder offended by that. And scoffed.

"Not in front of her." Rainbow said.

"What did I just say?" Hiccup turns back to Toothless.

And then Toothless wanders off.

"A-Am I not enough?" Hiccup asked.

And then Toothless ran off.

"I think that's a no." Tuffnut said cleaning Belch's right horn.

"But still you die, eh, you'll have 1 leg your funeral." Rainbow teased.

Astrid laughed at that.

"Maybe half a leg." Rainbow finished.

The others couldn't help but laugh from that.

"Oh sure, keep it coming." Hiccup said sarcastically.

Toothless went over, and watch 2 Nadders doing a display to each other. Like foot stamping with their wings out, and walking with their wings fanned out.

And Toothless croons, and nearby Blue was laying on the ground. Twilight thinks that she looked she was missing a new friend.

"Something like this?" Fishlegs showed Hiccup a new drawing, which was almost close.

"You know what? Just use your Toothless card and make her white." Hiccup suggested.

"And try with the details." Twilight added.

"You could have led with that." Fishlegs complained and walked off.

"Here, I'll help you out." Rainbow said.

"Can you believe it?" Astrid said. "Toothless, has a girlfriend."

"I never took your for a romantic." Hiccup pointed out. "Like, ever."

"Hey, that was before she met Toothless." Spike reminded.

"I think it's actually cute." Twilight said.

"But it's so sweet." Astrid said. "I mean, look." She gestured to Toothless.

They looked over, and saw Toothless looking at his own shadow. And raised his wings and tail up, and foot stamped.

"Okay, that's just sad." Tuffnut pointed out.

"Who can blame him?" Starlight said. "I mean, when's the last time do you think Toothless has seen another Night Fury?"

"Must've been a while before meeting Hiccup." Twilight said.

"The poor thing." Rarity said. "And it seems Blue made friends with her as well."

"And weird." Tuffnut said.

"Yeah, you better do something." Ruffnut suggested.

"Seriously, I'd rather shovel waste all day than watch that." Snotlout grumbled.

"Okay." Hiccup gave out. "Let's, head back to the woods and see if we can find her."

Toothless halts from licking the wall, and turns to him. And then happily growls and ran off, and was followed by Blue.

"Ah, good idea." Tuffnut suddenly went up to Hiccup. "A little privacy."

"Uh..." Hiccup was left confused.

"Shh!" Tuffnut shushed him. "It's boy talk."

"What?" Hiccup asked confusedly.

"Let's go work this out." Tuffnut as they walked away.

Astrid just shrugged.

Spike sighs in defeat. "Might as well keep them from trouble."

And he soon follows them.

* * *

Later, they were hiking back to the spot where Crystal was last seen.

"So, you wanna get married?" Tuffnut asked holding a stick in his hand.

"Is that what this is about?" Spike asked.

"Uh, no. Actually." Hiccup answered uneasily.

"Good news, I've been to 2 weddings." Tuffnut said. "I crashed both. But, none as high profiled as this one. Lots of pressure. Judge me. Not just by me."

"Look, we talked about this." Hiccup said. "We're not getting married."

"Not anytime soon at least." Spike said. "Besides, from what Gobber said yesterday."

"Thank you." Hiccup said.

"Holdy!" Tuffnut placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've seen it before. Don't worry little Hiccy. I'm here." And he walks off.

"Wait, Hiccy?" Hiccup frowned.

"I don't know." Spike shrugged.

"Now I'd seen the way Astrid looks at you." Tuffnut continued on. "Everyone has that doubt. That not so settle disappointment, that longing for something more, than you."

"What?" Spike frowned.

"You need to focus on being worthy." Tuffnut pressed on. "I mean, she's a warrior queen for Thor's sake. And you are, neither."

"Well, it's better than Snotlout." Spike pointed out.

"But with me as your Best Man, your... spirit guy as you well." Tuffnut said. "You'll learn to embrace your inner Viking."

Hiccup glanced at the tree that Crystal knocked down from last night.

"Show these naysayers, which there are many." Tuffnut pointed out. "That you're more than just a mould nerdish runt. With bad hair, strange teeth."

Soon, they arrived at the clearing where they found Crystal.

"And a twig for a neck." Tuffnut finished.

"You're-You're really bad at pep talks." Hiccup pointed.

"Okay, this is where we saw Crystal from last night." Spike announced.

"Stop, letting these insecurities get the best of you." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup then noticed Toothless and Blue sniffing the same section from last night. From where Crystal was warning them about. And though still unsure what she was warning them about. They moved around the section.

"Everyone's watching you, and I mean, everyone." Tuffnut said. "You need to man up. Do as I do. It will be hard, but... you have my word."

Hiccup and Spike watched as Toothless and Blue move around from each other. And Spike even thought it was weird for Blue to be doing that.

And Hiccup then noticed something giving a shine glare hidden among the ferns.

"And until I break that word, I won't give up." Tuffnut continued.

"Tuff, hold on a second." Spike halting him.

And then they went over to the object.

"Hey. Hey!" Tuffnut yelled.

Hiccup kneels down, and picks up the object. And is revealed to be some kind of dart with a glass vile with some sort of purple fluid.

"What am I, wasting my time here?!" Tuffnut complained. "You see some shiny thing in the woods an- Ooh!" He saw the dart. "What is that?"

And then they watched as a drop of the purple liquid drips from the dart's needle. And hits the ground, then Hiccup began to think something wasn't right.

Toothless and Blue looked around here hoping to get anything to get Crystal's scent. But her trail is already cold, and Blue was only able to pick a faint scent but wasn't strong enough.

They soon lost interest and begin to head over to the others.

"Toothless!" Hiccup suddenly stopping them from coming too close.

Toothless quickly jumps back and Blue froze where she was standing. And sniffs the area in front of her, and slowly backs up.

"Don't move a muscle." Hiccup said.

And then Hiccup grabs Tuffnut's stick.

"Hey!" Tuffnut complained.

And then Hiccup throws the stick the air, and then drops to the ground. But the second it touches the ground, a snap trap snaps close from hidden within under the plants.

Toothless and Blue growled and snarls at the trap, finally realizing what Crystal was warning them about.

"Where'd that come from?!" Spike exclaimed in panic.

* * *

They soon got back, and met up with Gobber at his shop.

And Hiccup placed the dart down.

"Someone's here." Hiccup said.

"Huh?" Gobber turned to him.

"What happened?" Twilight asked.

"He managed to slip past our scouts, and laid a trap in the woods." Hiccup explained.

"It was right in the area from we found Crystal last night." Spike said.

"It ruined, boy talk!" Tuffnut upsetly said.

And he then tossed the dart and hits the kit Eret was holding walking. And hits right in front of him.

"Let me at him!" Gobber angrily rushed out.

"Slow down, Gobber." Hiccup stopping him. "Let's get a search team on the ground. Scouts in the air, Toothless and I will fly the coastline."

"Yeah, I wouldn't advise taking Toothless anywhere, Chief." Eret said looking at the dart. "I know this handed work. Grimmel the Grisly."

"Who?" Spike and Rainbow frowned.

"Famous back where I'm from." Eret explained. "The smartest Dragon Hunter I ever met. Well, next to me of course."

"He can't be that smart, he left his trap unmend." Hiccup said as Eret handed the dart to Astrid as she looks.

"Nothing's accidental when it comes to old Grimmel." Eret said looking at Toothless. "He lives for the hunt. To get inside of the mind of his prey, to control it with every choice."

Hiccup and Astrid glanced each other, and Twilight almost thought as if Eret knows something when he was looking at Toothless.

"It's all a game to him." Eret turns to them.

"Well, he doesn't know who he's playing with." Astrid scoffed.

"Yeah, well we dealt with his kind before." Hiccup added.

"Don't underestimate him, Hiccup." Eret advisedly warned. "Mark my words, he'll be back."

"Then we'll be waiting for him." Hiccup said.

* * *

Later at night, Hiccup was going through Stoick's old books for anything about the Hidden World. Twilight was with him to help out.

"Alright, alright." Hiccup flipping through the pages of a book. "Come on, give me a clue here. Give me a clue, Dad."

"There's gotta be something, here." Twilight said.

As they looked through a map, a light creaking was heard. They looked up and saw some dust falling down, and Twilight thought she heard light tapping from outside.

Hiccup closed the book, and looked at his map. And then there was a creak sound close by, and this time they knew they weren't alone.

And then, they saw a figure just barely within the shadows. And was pouring himself a drink of wine.

Hiccup slowly reached for his Inferno, and stood up.

"Well I hope you don't mind, if I helped myself?" The figure said. "This is, quite good."

And then Hiccup brought out his Inferno, and it lit up. And Twilight lit her horn, and soon the figure was revealed to be Grimmel.

"Oh, that is impressive." Grimmel said about his Inferno. "But let me finish my drink."

After Grimmel took a sip, he then suddenly brought out his crossbow. And then fires a dart at Toothless who was sleeping.

"Toothless!" Hiccup quickly rushed over to him.

Grimmel soon finished his drink, and then tossed the cup away.

"What did you do to him?" Hiccup demanded.

"Ah, nothing that he won't sleep off of." Grimmel merely said and loaded his crossbow.

And then he sat on Stoick's old chair.

"May I, Chief Hiccup?" Grimmel asked in a friendly way. "Hmm? Do I say Chief Hiccup?" He asked in a hiccup tone. "Or, do I call you Hiccup? What do you prefer?"

Hiccup and Twilight remained silent as they glared at him.

Grimmel removes his hood. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

They remained silent.

Grimmel amusingly scoffed. "Well, your father know of me. Now, there was a chief. One of the greatest Dragon Hunter to have ever lived. What would he think of you?" He chuckled. "He had it right, you know? Making it his mission to destroy the beasts, so that you could grow up in a better world."

"He changed his mind." Hiccup said.

"And look where that got him." Grimmel merely pointed.

"That was Drago's fault." Twilight glared.

"So let's get to the point." Grimmel said getting to his business. "I am the Night Fury Killer. I've hunted every last one, but your's."

Hiccup and Twilight had shock looks of realizing the other Night Furies fate.

"What?" Twilight said in great horror.

"Your are going to give that Dragon." Grimmel said. "Or I will-"

"I will never give him up." Hiccup said firmly.

"Especially for what you did." Twilight said.

Grimmel laughed as he got up and pushed Hiccup's Inferno aside. "You wish Dragons to live free, among us, like equals?" He stroll as Hiccup and Twilight watched him. "A toxic motion, my boy. History has shown, that we're the superior species. What if were of your misguided ideas were to spread? It would be the undoing of civilization, as we..."

Then, Grimmel strangely noticed something was off about Toothless' tail. Apart from his missing left, his right fin looked strangely made of fabric. "...know it."

Grimmel then lightly kicks the tail, and then suddenly the blanket drops off and reveals it was actually Fishlegs with a Toothless like head

"Did we get him?" Fishlegs asked completely dazed from the dart.

And then Fishlegs dropped completely unconscious.

And then, Hiccup hooks Grimmel's crossbow. And swung it aside, disarming him.

"Now!" Hiccup yelled.

And then above them, Astrid in her Dragon armor came out of hiding. And same with Valka, Gobber, Rainbow and Blue.

"Sorry to barged in!" Gobber said with his ax.

Blue snarled at Grimmel. But strangely Grimmel didn't look anywhere close of being in trouble.

"You think you can come into my home?" Hiccup glared. "Sit in my father's chair. And threaten my Dragon?"

"And threaten him like what you did to the other Night Furies." Twilight glared.

"This, is Berk." Hiccup firmly said. "And we have defended our way of life, from far worse than you."

"And if you want Toothless, you'll have to get pass us." Twilight glared as her horn lit ready to fire.

Blue screeched aggressively ready to lunged.

"Ooh!" Grimmel merely laughed impressed by the ambush attempt. "A fighting spirit, I love it. Only... I'm afraid your mistaken."

"Who so?" Twilight asked as if they were challenged.

Then Grimmel had a firm glaring look. "You've never seen anything like me."

Blue sniffs, and then realizes something was wrong.

And then Grimmel turns over to Astrid's direction and whistled. And then Astrid turned and saw some kind of green acid pouring down from the ceiling. and then a screeching roar was heard, and then 2 large objects crashed through the ceiling. And Astrid barely had enough time to jump out of the way, and the 2 objects were revealed to be a Deathgripper, and an old enemy of the Mane 7.

The Indoraptor.

And they both had their sights on her as the Indoraptor gave a threatening growl.

"Astrid, Look out!" Hiccup yelled.

Then the Deathgripper shot out it's stinger, and the Indoraptor readies to strike. And then the Deathgripper lashes out it stinger as Astrid barely had enough time to avoid it. And then the Indoraptor attempts to lunge at her, but then Blue lands the Indoraptor's back and she starts clawing and biting him as the 2 fought each other.

As Astrid quickly moves away, the Deathgripper then turns to the others. And then he swung his tail at them, and Grimmel reclaims his crossbow. And whistles as a 2nd Deathgripper appeared.

"Look out!" Valka yelled.

The 2nd Deathgripper then strikes it's right pincer claw, almost hitting Valka and Hiccup.

"Son, get clear!" Valka said.

Astrid ran as the 1st Deathgripper turns to her, and then blasts an acid at her. And then Blue who managed to get by the Indoraptor, lunged onto it's shoulder. And started clawing him. Astrid was merely hit by the acid, and then Gobber carrying Fishlegs appeared with Rainbow.

"Run!" Gobber yelled.

"Go, go, go, go!" Rainbow yelled.

They managed to get outside as a 3rd Deathgripper appeared, and almost snatched Fishlegs. And fires an acid blast, and Valka used her shield blocking an acid attack from another as Hiccup and Twilight were shielded as well.

Blue continued attacking a Deathgripper, but it's back armor was too thick to pierce. And soon the Dragon shook her off, and Blue quickly got up and screeched at it. And then Blue swung her right hand at the Dragon's face leaving claw marks on him. And the Deathgripper tried to jab her with a tusk swing, but only manages to graze Blue's side.

And then Blue quickly leaps over the Dragon, and rushes outside.

Back over with Hiccup, Twilight and Valka turned back to Grimmel.

"Have my Dragon ready when I return." Grimmel warned. "Or I will destroy everything you love."

And then he disappeared in the smoke.

And then a beam caught in flames dropped to the floor, and they quickly got out of the house. But once they outside, they saw some of the houses in flames from the Deathgrippers.

Twilight looks back, and saw the Indoraptor in the shadows. And then he quickly ran off, but Twilight thought she noticed some kind of head gear on him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Surprise! The Indoraptor is included in this story.**

**And if you're wondering about him back from the dead. You'll see something similar with the Book of Adventures version of the 2017 film.**


	6. Traveling to the Hidden World

After putting the fires out, everyone gathered in the Great Hall. And a lightning storm occurs.

"Alright! Alrigh, everybody!" Hiccup called grabbing everyone's attention. "Settle down, please!" He then turns to Fishlegs who had his chin on the table. "Fishlegs? Have you ever seen that species of dragon before?" He asked about the Deathgrippers.

Fishlegs rose up, and raised a finger. But then he slumped back and hit the floor.

"Uh, you might have to ask that later." Rainbow said. "I think the effects from the is wearing off still."

"Let me at him!" Spitelout yelled.

"I'll give him a piece of my mind!" Yelled a Viking. "And by mind, I mean this!"

He then punched another Viking behind him.

"Did you miss the part where we almost died?!" Hiccup asked. "Have you seen my house?! This is a new kind of enemy. And I underestimated him, now that's on me. But I will not do that again!"

Then Snotlout stood up. "Yeah! We're Vikings! We don't run from a fight. At least I don't." And he turned to Eret. "You might."

"Says the guy who chickened from meeting Blue." Starlight muttered.

"I agree with Hiccup!" Eret said. "We haven't seen the last of Grimmel. He's a predator, single minded and patient. He won't stop, until he gets what he wants."

"Eret's right." Twilight said. "Somehow, I don't know how. But Grimmel has somehow made it possible to hunted down every... Every Night Fury." That last part mentally hurt her the most.

The crowd of Vikings uttered in disbelief from that.

"I'm with Eret." Valka said.

That made Snotlout stood up looking offended.

"We have to take this threat seriously." Valka said.

"Grimmel, is just the sign of the times." Hiccup said. "Our enemies are getting smarter, more determined. We're not just overcrowded. We are expose, and vulnerable. Short of... full blown war, and risking everyone we love I don't... I don't see a way, of staying here any longer."

The Vikings then started uttering from that.

But then Astrid slams her ax on the table and Blue screeched loudly immediately silencing them.

"HEY!" Astrid yelled. "Hear him out!"

She then sat down and nodded to Hiccup.

And he turns back to the crowd. "If we want to live in peace with our dragons, we need a better plan."

"So, what are you saying, Chief?" Gobber questioned.

"I'm saying we have to disappear." Hiccup said. "Off the map. Take the dragons to a place where no one can will find them."

"And, where might that be?" A Viking questioned.

"He's talking a quest, for the Hidden World." Astrid said.

"The Hidden what?" A Viking woman frowned.

"Out to lunch." Ruffnut teased.

"Yeah!" Tuffnut chuckled.

"My father was obsessed with it when I was a boy." Hiccup explained. "He made notes, and maps in search of the ancestral home of all dragons. Tucked away somewhere beyond the edge of the world. It may be the solution we need. We're dragon people. It's where we belong."

The crowd agreed with that.

"Look, I know this is our home." Hiccup said. "My father left me to protect it. But Berk, is more than this place. We... are Berk. The people, the dragons. I say Berk is wherever we go."

Everyone remained silent.

"I'M WITH HIM!" Tuffnut suddenly yelled. "WHO ELSE?!"

* * *

The next day, the entire village of Berk flew outward carrying everything with the dragons.

And in a ship being airlifted, a Sheep in a dragon costume hops on the rail. And bleats as his tongue hangs out from the air like a Dog. But if didn't last long when a green scaled Monstrous Nightmare eyes him.

And the Sheep lowers down.

At the front, crying was heard as Fishlegs on Meatlug quickly flew up to the front and he was comforting Fishmeat.

"Cuse me! Coming through!" Fishlegs called. "Just let me skip right through here! Fishmeat, look! Eat your rocks!" He handed a rock to the baby Gronckle. And he patted his back as he ate.

"Gods!" Snotlout groaned. "People who fly with babies for the worse!"

And then he ducked as Fishmeat cough up some lava and hits the back of his saddle.

At the front, Gobber flew next to Hiccup on Grump.

"I feel like I'm always asking you this question but-" Gobber said and then Grump suddenly drops. "Wake up you Bear!" He soon flew up next to him. "Is there an actually plan, or...?"

"Just keep flying until when reach the end of the world." Hiccup said.

"Ah! Seems sensible." Gobber said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the abandon village of Berk. Grimmel's fleet have recently arrived and completely shocked of their disappearance.

"So, Where are they?!" Chaghatai asked.

"Gone." Grimmel simply answered. "Obviously."

"The Night Fury escaped you?! Again!" Griselda exclaimed in disbelief.

"I encouraged it." Grimmel said. "They've abandon their only defensible position."

* * *

The Berkians continue flying as there was still miles of ocean ahead.

_"Running scared with what little they can carry."_

"Ugh! It's just keeps going!" Snotlout groaned.

"That's cause the world is actually round." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and looks through his spyglass.

"Sun's round. Moon's round."

Astrid and Valka laughed a bit.

Toothless then perks as if he sensed something.

"Stars are round." Tuffnut continued. "Even though they're, small and stupid."

Ruffnut laughed from that.

* * *

"Don't threat." Grimmel said. "They won't get far. The Night Fury is distracted." And he placed a finished apple on the right tusk of a Deathgripper.

"I introduced him to your female." Grimmel and went to his map.

* * *

_"Furies mate for life, you see?"_

Toothless sniffs the air, and then Blue caught the scent of something as well.

"What you picking up on, bud?" Hiccup asked.

And then Toothless looks to the right, and then appearing from the clouds was Crystal who was making the same directional route as they were.

"Th-the- the...!" Spike grabbing Twilight's attention.

"Crystal!" Twilight gasped.

"The Light Fury!" Astrid gasped.

"She's following us!" Valka said.

"Look at her!" Fluttershy beamed in amazement.

And then Crystal soon saw them, and then she quickly she flew off and then fires a blast and soon disappeared over a cloud.

"Where'd she go?!" Tuffnut exclaimed. "Is she made of sky?!"

"Hurry! Before we lose her!" Twilight said.

Then Hiccup, Twilight and Blue quickly flew up to the direction where Crystal disappeared.

"Whoa! Hold up, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

And they stopped as they looked around.

"I know she came this way." Twilight looked around.

As they looked around, right above and behind them. Crystal then appeared from her camouflage. And then tucks her wings into a dive towards them as then Hiccup and Twilight soon saw her.

"Well, look who it is?!" Hiccup said.

"There you are!" Twilight said.

But Crystal showed no signs of slowing down, and then she brought her legs out. And then suddenly snatched Hiccup off of Toothless and started flying upward.

"Hiccup!" Twilight yelled.

"Oh, Hey!" Hiccup clinging on to her leg. "It's really nice to finally...!"

Then suddenly Crystal threw him away, and then Hiccup started falling and screams as he fell.

And then Crystal turns to Toothless, Blue and Twilight happily.

Twilight laughed from that. "Hi, Crystal!"

Toothless smiled at her, but then realized Hiccup was still falling and quickly dove down after him.

Crystal cocks her head curiously confused of him helping Hiccup.

With the Riders, they laughed as they watched Hiccup fell in front of them. And Toothless dove after him.

"So great!" Snotlout laughed.

And then Toothless came back with Hiccup.

"Not... a word." Hiccup said narrowing his eyes.

"That's 1 dragon that doesn't like Hiccup!" Rainbow laughed.

"I want a turn! I want a turn!" Pinkie beamed.

Toothless then looks up as Twilight and Blue rejoins them. But Crystal was already gone and disappeared within the white clouds.

And growls sadly.

"Don't worry, Toothless." Twilight said. "I'm sure we'll catch up with her."

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yes! But where did they-"_

* * *

"-go?" Ragnar asked.

Grimmel pinched his nose and sighs. "Explanats. Night Furies can't survive in the cold. So they haven't gone north." He crosses out an X at the northern islands. "They're trying to put distance between themselves and enemies to the east and south." He crosses out the southern and eastern islands.

* * *

With the Berkians, a large high island came into view. And it was mostly mountain like.

_"And Night Furies cannot fly long distances with rest."_

* * *

"Their flight path must include stops." Grimmel said tracing the stick across the western islands.

* * *

"Potty break!" Fishlegs yelled.

The dragons started flying over the island and over a forest.

_"They are poor. They're gone. They can only have gone..."_

_"Has anyone but, take a guest."_

* * *

"Anyone?" Grimmel impatiently. "W-W-W-W-W..."

"Ah!" Ragnar getting it. "East!" He placed a boat model over the eastern islands.

"West!" Grimmel corrected. "Hmm? Simple, you see? Ooh Isn't this, fun?! Yes?" He then frowned. "No."

Grisedla groaned and heads off.

"Yes! Yes!" Grimmel said.

And Chaghatai follows her.

"Where's your love of the hunt?" Grimmel asked. "I thought you were conquers. "I'll have you prize, in time! Just allow me a few more days to enjoy this. I have dearly missed it."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Berkians were setting their things down.

"All right." Hiccup said. "Looks like we're camping here for tonight."

"Well, thank Thor for that." Gobber said relieved.

"Yes! My own place!" Tuffnut cheered. "I planned to build a hut! Only for the bearded." He then turns to Ruffnut. "Ruffnut! You gotta stay out! Chin whiskers don't count!"

Nearby, Snotlout was picturing his future house. "I see a tower of manliness in the shape of me." Eret appeared and kneels down and placed a crate down. "It's gonna be taller than Eret." Eret stood up and turn to him confusedly. "With bigger muscles."

"Wh.. What?" Eret frowned.

"Get out of my house!" Snotlout snapped.

"Hey, is there a problem here?" Eret asked.

"Yeah, there's a problem!" Snotlout kicked a crate forward. "Ever since you showed up, you've been trying to upstage me. You're just so jealous to lose your old pet!" He stood up on a barrel trying to get higher than Eret.

"Delusions a good word for it." Eret said.

"Listen Son of Eret." Snotlout pressed on. "When Hiccup blows it as chief, I'm next in line. Number 2!" He brought out 3 fingers instead of 2. "Because I'm clearly Valka's favorite. So, you better start... showing me some respect."

Eret just ignore him and walks away.

"Strange little man." Eret muttered.

"You're telling me." Rainbow agreed. "I mean, really. Doesn't Snotlout know Valka's way older than him?"

"Ah, don't mind him." Gobber advised. "It's not your fault you have the body of a Norse God. I myself have the same problem." He then flex his back, but did it too far and yells in pain.

After fixing himself, he then brought out a hatchet. "Blacksmith stall goes right here." He placed in the ground.

And then he jumps when suddenly 5 Hobgobblers appeared from nowhere.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Gobber slightly panicked.

"Weird, I thought only 1 was brought back." Rainbow frowned. "Must've found some friends."

"Wh...?" Gobber backed up.

"Uh, okay." Hiccup grabbing the Vikings' attention. "Hold on, gang. I-I said make camp."

"Did you see them?" Gobber asked Spitelout.

"Not build a new village." Hiccup went on.

"Who die and made you chief?" Snotlout blurted out.

A few Vikings looked away uneasy. And the Mane 7 glared at Snotlout.

"What?" Snotlout frowned.

And then Gothi whacks him in the head with her staff. And then Blue rams the barrel making Snotlout fall over.

"Granted, this place is very." Hiccup pointed out. "But, it's not the Hidden World."

"We don't even know if this Hidden World exists." Said a Viking.

"Yeah, this place is real." Said another.

"We never know unless we try." Twilight said.

And then Valka went up to him.

"Uh, there's nothing more stubborn than a mob of tired, hungry Vikings." Valka said.

"Hiccup sighs in defeat. "Well, I guess this could work as a base in the meantime." He said looking around. "Defensible, hidden. Alright! You could stay!"

"Say hello to New Berk!" Gobber yelled.

And the Vikings cheered.

"Let's get building, lads!" Gobber said.

"Until, Toothless and I find the Hidden World." Hiccup finished.

They then groaned, but went off.

And then Tuffnut went up to Hiccup.

"Now about that voice." Tuffnut said. "Can we lose the whole honking Goose, thing? It's hard to imagine wedded bliss with that going off every minute." He then chuckled.

"Let the couple, decided when they're ready." Spike glared at him.

And Tuffnut walks off.

"What was that about?" Twilight asked.

"Tuffnut persuading Hiccup about the you know what." Spike said.

"Oh." Twilight getting the idea.

"If you're going to continue west, I should head back to make sure we weren't followed." Valka suggested.

"Great idea!" Snotlout suddenly appeared. "I'll go with you, for protection."

"No! You're far too important here." Valka quickly said.

"Yeah." Snotlout nodded and walks away.

"I am so sorry for you." Twilight said to Valka.

"Just, be careful." Hiccup said.

Valka then looked like she want to say something.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"This plan, to hide us from the rest of the world." Valka said. "Though, I wished it were possible. I fear it can't last Hiccup. And you know I tried to do the same for years. But... greedy Humans always find a way. I just... I only ask that you think about it."

And then she heads to Cloudjumper to head out.

And Hiccup turns to Astrid close by unloading some crates.

"Do you still think I'm crazy?" Hiccup asked. "Or..."

"Let's just say, there's a whole other idea is very you." Astrid said.

"Well, thanks for supporting me Astrid, that meant a lot." Hiccup said.

"Don't thank me yet." Astrid went up to him. "I just hope you're right about this." She handed him a book and walks away.


	7. Toothless' Date

Early the next morning, the sun wasn't out yet. And everyone was peacefully asleep, and in one of the tents. Hiccup was asleep with a book in his face.

Next to him was Toothless who was sleeping as well. And Twilight was sleeping under his neck, and Blue on on the ground curled up.

"9 by 13 inch pans..." Twilight said in her sleep.

Outside, a shadow appeared and walks aside the tent. And then Toothless suddenly woke up, and as well as Blue. Toothless then got to his feet as Twilight still sleeping was now on top of him. And Hiccup slips off the chest and hits the floor.

"Toothless, no!" Hiccup said half asleep. "It's too early."

Toothless sniffs around, and glanced to the side of the tent.

Outside, a camouflaged creature walks by and her tailfins brushes some ferns. Toothless pokes his head outside and saw the shaken ferns. And then he and Blue walks outside, and Twilight still sleeping was on Toothless' back still.

As Toothless and Blue sniffs the ferns, a shadowy figure moves across some tents.

Toothless perks up and then Twilight slips off him.

"Huh! I'm pancake!" Twilight stood up suddenly. "I mean..."

And then, the 3 turns and look behind them and then saw Crystal uncloaking herself.

"Crystal." Twilight lightly gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Toothless happily growls, and then flutters his wings and growls. But a little too loud for Crystal to feel safe. And then she growls at Toothless, and he quickly gone quiet.

And then Crystal turns to Twilight, a little unsure of her.

"It's okay." Twilight assured. "I'm a friend."

Slightly trusting her, Crystal then turns and walks off and disappears among the tents as Toothless, Blue and Twilight followed to where she went. And then Toothless saw disappearing behind some tents and rushes to her.

And soon they were walking aside each other on each side of some tents. And Crystal purrs and Toothless kept his attention on her. And then Toothless bumps into a barrel, causing Twilight to lightly laugh from that.

They lost sight of her, and searched for her. And then she piers her head under a crate as they turn to her. The 2 Furies crooned and then lift their heads up, and then Crystal turns and then rushes off.

"Go! Go after her, lover boy." Twilight encouraged Toothless.

And then Toothless rushes off after her, as well as Blue.

Back at the tent, Hiccup came out and yawns. And realized Toothless, Twilight and Blue were gone.

* * *

A little further into the forest, Toothless and Blue ran after and followed Crystal as she flies.

And the 2 were running fast enough to keep pace with her as she flies over the trees.

And then Toothless suddenly came to a halt at near a ledge. And Blue leaps and lands on the flat beach and just as Crystal appeared and lands. And she turns to Toothless as he then stood up in a confident way.

And then Toothless took a step forward to approach her, but he slightly forgot the slope. And as his foot lands on the sand, he then slid down the slope trying to stay standing. And then he turns and then trips over, and then rolls across the sand as Crystal got out of the way and watches.

And then Toothless manages to get to his feet before hitting the water. And then he happily turns to Crystal and she sits down as Blue stays within a few yards from them.

At the ledge, Hiccup, Twilight, Spike and Rainbow appeared and saw them.

Toothless stood still looking at Crystal, and nervously gulps.

And then, Crystal had a confident look. And then she stood up and brought her wing out in front of her. And then she pranced around in a circle with her wings out, and turns back to him and lays down on the sand. And then Crystal gave out a light growl and purrs.

It appears that Crystal was seeing if Toothless is worthy enough of a mate.

But because Toothless hasn't been around with other Night Furies for so long. He hasn't truly done this before, nor seen how other Night Furies display to each other. He then brought his senses back, and then turns to Hiccup and the others unsure what to do.

Hiccup rose up and then flaps his arms and nodded.

Toothless turns back to Crystal, and then he brought out his wings and flaps them twice and turns back to her.

But Crystal didn't look anywhere near impressed, and then she starts grooming herself.

Toothless felt upset from that knowing it will take more than 2 wing flaps. And then turns back to the group.

Hiccup then stood and shakes himself, but then he accidentally steps on a twig snapping it.

"Ho...!" Rainbow lightly jumped.

Crystal froze from grooming as her ear flaps perked up. And the 4 quickly hid from view as she quickly turns to where they were.

Toothless slightly grew nervous as he glanced over at their hiding place. And then Crystal turns back to him and purrs with a suspicious look as if they weren't alone.

Toothless gave an uneasy smile at her, and then he brought his wings again and starts flapping very quickly. And then he lost his footing, and then Toothless started spinning around like a top on the sand. And even moving towards her.

Crystal soon realized that, and then quickly shields herself with her right wing and Toothless turns to her as sand was kicked up. She soon uncovers herself as some sand was on her face. And then she sneezed the sand off.

Toothless felt uneasy of getting sand on her, and then he glanced over to the group.

Hiccup then gave a thumbs up, and gestures to keep going. And then he got up, and then started doing a walk that was also similar to the Nadders. And Toothless cocks his head as Crystal cleans herself.

And Twilight turns to Toothless with a confused look. "I don't know." She whispered softly.

Toothless then turns to Crystal, and then stood up. And started flapping his arms, and then waddles around Crystal as she follows him as he bellowed. And then he turns back to Crystal and stops. And Crystal just stares at him confusingly.

Even Blue tilts her head from that.

Toothless just stood there, and then he drops down and foot stamps with his wings fan out. And then brought his wings forward in front of him, and brought his head out. And then he started hopping up and down and around.

But if anything, it was making Crystal feel uneasy from that. And Blue just snorted and covers her eyes with her hand claws.

Even Hiccup facepalms himself and Twilight, Rainbow and Spike smacked themselves in the face. Knowing it's going way south. And Twilight believes this is how Astrid felt when Snotlout tries to hit on her.

And then Toothless brought out his wing and wide out and his tailfin. And hops towards Crystal and head bobs, and let out a growl. And then Toothless got too close to Crystal's personal space. And then she swatted her right paw at his face, and then she flies off and lands on a tree branch.

She then wraps her tail around it, and hangs down and gave an annoyed glare at Toothless. And then folds her wings covering her.

And then Toothless begins to move towards her. Hiccup and the others watched, and then moved over.

"What is he doing?" Rainbow asked.

And then Toothless appeared on the branch, and turns to the group and points his left wing at her. And then he got on the branch, and then steadily moved across it and step over her tail and stood at the end of the branch. And then Toothless turns back to the group.

Hiccup then shook his head, and made a gestured to get off.

"Toothless, don't!" Twilight quietly said. "You'll wake her."

But Toothless didn't get the gesture, and thinking it meant something else. He then started shaking the branch up and down. Crystal soon woke up, and noticed the branch was being shook. And then looks up and saw Toothless still bouncing on the branch. And she growls as she held on to the branch.

And then the branch that Toothless was standing on, suddenly snaps off. And then he falls and hits the sand. He soon got up and shakes his head, and looks up at Crystal. Crystal only with her eye out by her wings then firmly wraps them over her.

And Toothless stood up watching her.

With Hiccup and the other, he waved his arm out trying to get his attention.

Toothless soon turns to him, and then drops down now feeling embarrassed. And then he noticed the branch laying on the sand to him.

Crystal slightly peaks out from her wings, and saw Toothless dragging the branch across the sand and around. And he got to a section, and tilts his head. Using his tailfin on the sand, he then drags the branch making an oval shape. And then he moves across, and then used his wings to flutter out some sand as Crystal drops down and approaches him and Toothless turns to her. Crystal looked impressed from it, and turns to him. Toothless squinted his eyes, and then he rushes off and finishes.

It was a drawing in the sand of Crystal with a smile.

"Oh, now you can draw." Hiccup muttered.

"I think it's cute." Twilight said.

Crystal then got up and took a step to approach Toothless. And her paw steps on the line of the drawing, and Toothless growled from that. And then Crystal growls back at him, and then Toothless was suddenly taken back from that and drops the branch and made a stunned moan. It was almost as if he met the dragon version of Astrid.

Crystal then calms down as her left ear twitches. And then Crystal approaches Toothless as she moves around the drawing. And they stared at each other as Crystal purrs.

And then Crystal purrs and then turns and walks off as Toothless watches. And then she bleats, and then takes off into the air. And then Toothless follows her on the ground.

And then Crystal flew around him, and Toothless stood on the edge of the rocks. And Crystal hovers in front of him, unsure why he won't follow her in the air. And then she noticed Hiccup and the others, and then quickly moved back.

Crystal growls, and then she turns and flies off away.

Toothless turns back to her, and then tries to fly off after her. But then he falls into the water before he got very far, and brought his head out and roars out sadly.

And Crystal screeches out as she flies away.

Toothless soon lifts up his tail, and saw the still missing left fin that keeps him permanently grounded. And slams his tail in the water, and sadly watches as she disappears.

Hiccup and the others watch sadly as he croons sadly. And the one time Hiccup wished his left fin didn't broke off when he was shot down.

And then he had an idea.


	8. Toothless' Moonlit Date

Later that day, Hiccup works on a new automatic tail. And Twilight helped out and made the rods on this one light but just as strong.

And then Astrid appeared and looked at the design.

"Oh. Someone hasn't slept." Astrid said.

"Can you, help us with the scales?" Twilight asked as she checked on the tail rods.

"Yeah. Well, that Light Fury won't let me within a mile of her." Hiccup said working on the tail gear.

And Astrid picks up a few shed scales from Toothless as he scratches himself.

"And neither of us will be getting any sleep, or finding the Hidden World until Toothless takes over." Hiccup added.

"I just don't understand why she's shy around us." Twilight said.

And then Toothless shoves Hiccup aside to look at the tail.

"Hey!" Hiccup said. "What do ya think of that?"

Toothless was certainly happy from it.

"Yeah." Hiccup and pushed him aside.

"You tried this once before, he didn't want it." Astrid reminded and placed the scales in a bowl Hiccup held.

"Well, until now he didn't have a reason to." Hiccup said and turns to Toothless. "Right, bud?"

And then Toothless spat in the bowl, and then Hiccup grabs a gravel stick and used to smash the scales to mix with the saliva with a paste. And Astrid leans on the table and smiled, and Hiccup noticed it wasn't about admiring his work.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"No, nothing." Astrid said. "I-I'm impressed. I mean, look at you. Embracing change, I am proud of you." She lightly nudged him.

"Well, he's my best bud." Hiccup said and brushes the tail with the paste and Astrid holds out the tail as he finished the remaining spot. "I want him to be happy. And besides, it's just until he brings her back." And he kissed the top of her head.

Hiccup then leaves with the tail leaving Astrid a little shocked and amused. And lightly shook her head.

And then he nears Goober, Applejack and Rainbow gathering some wood.

"Alright." Hiccup fans out the tail a little. "Fire one ready."

Gobber, Applejack and Rainbow confusedly turned and them.

"Oh!" Gobber exclaimed.

And then the tail opens out in front of them.

And then Toothless fires a blast at it, and luckily the tail stayed completely intact.

Hiccup moves the tail aside showing Gobber with his back turned. And a very angry Applejack and Rainbow glaring at him. And they were charred black.

And then Gobber turns to him. "Well, I guess you know the tail is fireproof." He put a small flame on his mustache.

"Oh sure, I just love to be the live test subject in case IT WASN'T!" Rainbow angrily sarcastically snapped.

And then she walks off angrily muttering.

"Okay, Toothless." Hiccup turns to him.

Toothless then excitedly rushes over to Hiccup and almost knocked Gobber off his feet.

"Okay, I know." Hiccup kneels down and Toothless' tail moved. "Please, this is not helping."

"And don't take off like last time." Twilight referred the time he did.

"Well, well, well. Someone's excited." Eret said and dropped a log.

"Ah. He's fresh off his first date." Hiccup slid the tail on. "Now he's love-craze." He tightens the tail.

"Only, we're the ones going crazy." Gobber said working on a hook. "The sooner he brings back that Light Fury, the better."

"Yeah, but to do that." Hiccup said. "He'll need to fly without me. Give some time for this new and improve baby a shot."

And then he got up and Toothless looks at his new tailfin.

"Atta boy, looking sharp, Toothless." Hiccup said.

"It's almost you didn't even lost it." Twilight said.

"So what do you think, bud?" Hiccup asked. "Bring her home. By sundown at the latest."

Toothless then licks him and hugs him.

"No, save it for your girlfriend." Hiccup said. "Go on, get outta here."

"Enjoy your time with Crystal." Twilight said.

Toothless quickly rushes off, but soon came to a stop. And turns back to Hiccup a little unsure.

"It's okay." Hiccup nodded.

Toothless happily growls, and then rushes off and then takes off into the air. And the new tail is working great, and soon Toothless flies off to find Crystal.

After a moment, there was an awkward moment of silence. And then Hiccup turns and walks off as they went off with their daily business.

* * *

Many miles to the east, Valka and Cloudjumper continue their scout through a fog bank.

Valka then pulls up his visor, and then suddenly a mass of a ship appeared and they quickly avoided getting hit.

Confused by this, soon an entire fleet of ships appeared. And then Grimmel's airship appeared as 4 Deathgrippers were airlifting it.

And then suddenly, a roar was heard as she turns and saw a Deathgripper coming at her. And then rams into the 2 as they fell, Valka quickly caught her hook on Cloudjumper and soon climbs back on him.

And then a 2nd Deathgripper appeared.

"Watch out!" Valka warned.

Cloudjumper quickly caught the Deathgripper, and then throws him aside and hits the 1st Deathgripper.

"Go, Cloudjumper!" Valka yelled.

They quickly flew away as the 2 Deathgrippers begin to chase after them. But then Grimmel whistled out stopping them as they turn to him.

* * *

Later at sunset, in the large field of clouds. Toothless continues still flying still searching for Crystal, but had no luck so far.

He calls out hoping for a response, but nothing happened. And then he noticed a shadow on a cloud ahead, but as he got closer, it was only his own shadow as he flew pass it. And he groaned feeling bored of knowing what he remembered of looking for other Night Furies before meeting Hiccup. And that looking for a Light Fury in a sea of clouds of like searching a Polar Bear on a snowy landscape.

And then a fire blast got Toothless' attention as he looks to his right. Looking promising, Toothless flies over to where the blast was heard. And he looks around as next to him was a light disturbance in the cloud near him.

Toothless turns to it, and can see a faint shape among it. And then he growled as then, Crystal's head appeared and soon she emerged completely from the cloud. And then Crystal glanced over at his tail, and Toothless spun around and shows it to her.

Crystal turns back to him, and happy that he can fly with her this time. And then Crystal flew and spun around him and flies off, and Toothless follows her.

And soon, the 2 flew towards and into a cyclone storm. And soon, the 2 flew into the storm's eye as lightning flashed.

Crystal lightly growled, and then fires a blast and flies through it. And soon disappeared, and she soon appeared again a little further away and turns to him.

Toothless soon got the idea, of her wanting to do the same. And then he fires a blast, and then he flies through the flames. But nothing happened as he looked and wasn't cloaked. He then tries again, and flies through it, but nothing happened.

And he let out a sad groan thinking he doesn't have this ability.

Toothless then turns to Crystal as she lightly growled.

And then Toothless had a determine look, and then not wanting to give up this easily. He then split open his dorsal plates as they glowed, and lines of electricity appeared as he then roars and lightning was absorb around him.

And then Toothless disappeared like a shot as Crystal came to a stop. She looks around trying to find him, and a little further away from her she turned and saw Toothless uncloaking.

And he looked completely dazed, and then he let out a cough with a flame. And then made a dazed growl as he falls aside.

Crystal flies over to him, and gave him a little nudge and bleats. And then she flies up, and soon Toothless shakes his head and flies up after her.

And then the 2 flew over the storm and near a full moon at night.

And they looked at each other, and then Toothless gave Crystal a lick on her snout. And Crystal made a lovestruck purr as they flew passing the storm, and flying over the ocean as the Northern Lights shine over them.

The 2 Furies flew alongside each other, and then Crystal leans in a little placed her wingtip under Toothless'. And Toothless blushfully smiled, and the 2 dragons continuing flying, and near a thick cloud of mist.

They soon flew over it, and then pass what looked like a waterfall in the middle of the ocean.

Toothless can see it goes down deep, but couldn't see how far down from the mist around it. And he turns to Crystal, and she gave a reassuring purr.

A little unsure, but Toothless gave a trustful smile at her.

And then Crystal grabs hold of him, and then the 2 flew down deep and disappeared into the mist.


	9. Grimmel's Trap

Meanwhile, the Berkians were having a party.

"To the Chief!"

"To the Chief!"

Some Vikings tossed Hiccup in the air.

"Yeah, okay, guys!" Hiccup said as he was tossed. "Now I'm just getting sick!" And they set him down. "Okay. Ha. Ha. Ha"

He then struggles not to throw up as Gobber approached him.

"Don't say I thought you were a little off your raw for this it isn't half bad." Gobber

"This is supposed to be a temporary solution." Hiccup reminded.

"It's unanimous." Eret said who was close by. "Everyone agrees we've definitely traded up. Well done, Chief.

Hiccup laughs uneasy as Eret walks off.

"What if the tail broke?" Hiccup asked worrying about Toothless. "What if Grimmel found him? What if... he needs me?"

"Would you relax?" Gobber said.

"Yeah, the rods I made for it are pretty strong." Twilight appeared and assured.

"It's even fireproof." Spike added.

"He's probably having the time of his life." Gobber added.

"How would I know?" Hiccup skeptically turns to them. "She never comes around And when she does, she's always rushing off. I'm saying how-how do we even know if she's right for us."

"Us?" Gobber questioned.

"You know what I mean." Hiccup turns to him. "She's so wild and skittish. I'm just gonna say it, I don't trust her."

"Oh, come on Hiccup." Twilight said. "I do admit Crystal's a little shy with us around. She's probably just not use with us yet. She does seem to have a thing with Toothless. Almost reminds of another couple I know."

Gobber laughed. "Can't tame them all, Hiccup. One day, you'll have to snip those apron springs and let Toothless stretch his wing."

And they walked away from the crowd.

"Oh really, like when you embarrassing Astrid with the marrying talk?" Twilight turned to him.

"Reminds me of a talk I had with Stoick about you." Gobber said.

He looks to his right, and jumps. "Gaaah!"

In front of him was a pack of 14 Hobgobblers.

"Where do they keep coming from?!" Gobber exclaimed and hid in a tent.

"Who?" Hiccup asked.

"Who you talking too?" Twilight asked.

"Those bloodly Hobgobblers." Gobber points his arm out from the tent.

They turned but the Hobgobblers were gone.

"Are you seeing things?" Twilight asked.

"I swear, they're popping up faster than Rabbits." Gobber came out of the tent. "I think they want to eat me. Evidence would suggest that tasty."

"Yeah, I think the Hobgbblers are just getting in you head, Gobber." Twilight said.

Then Tuffnut came out from the tent.

"Hiccy! A moment?" Tuffnut asked. "Listen, I've been watching you walk. Lose the limp. No one's gonna marry that." He chuckled.

"What?" Twilight frowned.

"I have a prosthetic leg!" Hiccup reminded.

"So have I!" Gobber said offended.

"What do you think, Tuffnut? He's not gonna grow it back!" Spike said.

"Yeah, he's not a Lizard." Twilight said.

"And I have a parasitic twin, but you don't see me limping around it! Come on."

Hiccup starts walking away.

"Chin up, Hiccy!" Tuffnut follows him. "Pop out that chest! Move that butt to the left a little bit!"

Dumbfounded, Twilight and Spike turn to each other.

"You had to bring up the marriage thing, didn't you?" Twilight glared at Gobber.

And then they walked off.

Gobber begins to head out, and then he heard a growling. And then he turns and saw 2 dozen eyes from the dark and runs off.

Then suddenly, Valka and Cloudjumper appeared. And then Cloudjumper and looks like he's hurt.

And then Hiccup, Astrid and Twilight quickly rushed to her.

"Mom! Are your hurt?" Hiccup asked concernedly. "What happened out there?"

"I don't know how, but Grimmel is tracking us." Valka said.

"Gaaah! This is all because of the Hobgobblers." Gobber exclaimed.

"Yeah, they're getting in your head." Rainbow said.

"He has a hundred ships, maybe more." Valka added. "With enough cages for all our dragons."

Hiccup sighed and thinks of something. "If Grimmel is leading them here, we have to take him out of the mix."

"Uh... and how would we do that?" Tuffnut asked.

"By going there to capture him." Hiccup answered.

"Capture him?" Gobber questioned as if he was crazy.

"You do realize he has 6 Deathgrippers and an Indoraptor, right?" Rainbow reminded.

"I'M WITH HIM! WHO ELSE?!" Tuffnut yelled.

The others turn to each other.

* * *

At a temporary base, Grimmel holds a glass jar with some plastic over it. And one of the Deathgrippers pierce it's stinger through and venom was released into it.

Grimmel soon removes the plastic cover, and pours some of the venom into a small glass tube, and placed a cover over it. And placed it in a dart.

And close by, was the Indoraptor chewing on an old bone. A Deathgripper wanting the bone slowly approaches him, but then the Indoraptor quickly turns to him and snaps his jaws at him.

The Deathgripper moves away as then the Indoraptor then snaps the bone in half in his mouth like it was a toothpick.

* * *

Not far away, the Riders in their armor were heading towards the base.

And Hiccup riding with Astrid and Stormfly soon climbs over her right wing. And then jumps off and opens his flight suit.

And then they landed as Hiccup retracts his wings, and Blue wearing her vest lands near him. And sniffs the area, and they begin to head towards the base.

* * *

As Grimmel was working on the dart, the 2 Deathgrippers and the Indoraptor suddenly perked up and sense something.

And the 2 dragons turn to Grimmel as the Indoraptor stood up not taking his eyes off a direction. And then Grimmel snapped his fingers, and they immediately head out.

The Indoraptor and the Deathgrippers made their way down through the base. And the Indoraptor made a series of soft growls and snort to the one next to him. Is seems the he's acting as an Alpha to the Deathgrippers.

And they begin to stalk around the base like a team of Lions at night.

And the Indoraptor walks by some rocks, as then the Riders appeared behind. And again, Fishlegs brought Fishmeat with him much of Twilight's and Rainbow's annoyance.

"Okay. Split up, we'll be harder to catch." Snotlout said softly.

"I was thinking we should split up... just because." Eret said.

"I like your instincts." Valka said.

And then they begin to move out quietly, and leaving Snotlout completely in disbelief.

"What is this?!" Snotlout asked.

"Uh... Because your not the brightest guy and thinks Valka's in to you." Rainbow said.

Silently the Riders moved around the base as Hiccup heads to the spiral staircase with Twilight.

Nearby, a Deathgripper stalks near an area, and then Astrid threw a rock and hid behind a pillar as the dragon turns to where the rock hit the ground. Close by, a Deathgripper growls softly as Eret pass by. And Snotlout as well and almost tripped.

Nearby, Tuffnut waves his arm to a Deathgripper, but then Ruffnut quickly pulls him out of sight as the dragon turns to where he was.

The Indoraptor meanwhile is sniffing the floor, and taps his toeclaw as he stalks for anything around him. But was dangerously nearing Astrid behind the pillar, and then he quickly turns to the pillar with a hiss. But nothing was there.

He sniffs the rocky floor and clearly knows she was there. And unknowingly to him, she has actually moved to the other side of the pillar.

And she watches as the hybrid monsters slowly walks away. But then a wooden creak was heard, and then above her, the Indoraptor climbs onto another pillar and crawls to the end of it and was now above Astrid. And he sniffs the air for anything.

Nearby, Blue hiding in the shadows saw this and then quickly moves off and the small pebbles hitting each other caught his each other as the Indoraptor turns away. And Astrid silently moves away, but she accidentally lightly taps a wooden board as she hid.

And it was enough to get the Indoraptor's attention as he then turns and saw the board hit the ground. And knows something is there, and then he leaps off the pillar and screeches, and then smashes and crushed some crates out of his way. And then stood up, but then he noticed nothing was there and looks around.

And then the Indoraptor drops on all 4's, and claws the floor as he begins to sniff the ground. And this time having his senses working at peak strength. And for a moment he sniffs near a crate, but then turns away and walks off.

And then secretly, the lid of the crate slowly moves aside as Astrid peeks out. And watched as the Indoraptor's tail slithers away. And after waiting for a moment, she then quietly moves away.

But then the Indoraptor came back as she hid behind some rocks. And then noticed the crate she was in, and he clearly remembers it was closed. He then sniffs the crate, and has picked up a fresh scent. And looks over to Astrid's hiding place.

And he slowly stalks closer as Astrid remained as quiet as she can. And the Indoraptor's snout came into, and slowly moves forward. And then Astrid turned away as he kept moving.

But then, the Indoraptor was hit in the shoulder by a rock. And he he turns as he then moves away.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Twilight silently move up the staircase. And soon they reached the top, and then Hiccup brought his Inferno and lit it. And they made their way into the room, but strangely there was no sign of Grimmel.

Elsewhere in the base, Grimmel reaches and grabs a chain. And then pulls it, and then suddenly a large net drops over the entire base and trapping the Riders with the Deathgrippers and the Indoraptor.

And Fishmeat fearfully screamed.

"Quiet!" Fishlegs quickly said.

"Why do you always take him everywhere?!" Rainbow growled quietly

And then Hiccup and Twilight came out of the room, and saw Grimmel outside.

"Where's your dragon when you need him?" Grimmel asked. "Hmm, Chief?" Hiccup and Twilight brought their visors up as some Deathgrippers stalked behind them. "Must have forgotten about you." He laughs and sets his lantern down. "First rule of the hunt: Separate the prey from its pack. You just remove yourselves from the equation."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiccup asked.

"And more importantly, why a Night Fury genocide?!" Twilight glared at him.

"Really? I didn't think you cared." Grimmel said. "Well, unlike you, when I was a boy and I came up on a Night Fury, I killed it where it slept!" Twilight angrily glared at him from the venom of his tone. "That simple act of courage made me a hero in my village. So, I decided to kill every last one, bringing real peace to the people of this world." He then turns to them." Until you came along preaching that dragons are something other than thieves and murderers. Psssh. That nonsense dies now. Starting you."

"That wasn't an act of courage, that was an act of obsession of killing!" Twilight angrily spat out and her horn glowed.

"But you have dragons of your own." Hiccup pointed out.

Grimmel laughed from that as a Deathgripper and the Indoraptor nears him. "These?" He gestured to the Deathgripper. "They're dragon killers. Drugged into obedience with their own venom. Not even your precious Alpha could control them. They serve me." He then pushed a vial into the Deathgripper's head collar as it's pupils then became thin slits. "And allow me." And he turns to the Indoraptor. "And this..." He chuckled. "A Death Fury. This is really, the most bloodlusted and ruthless creature I've ever came across. And once he locks on to a certain victim, he won't stop hunting it until and rips out it's throat and tears it apart." He then pushed a vial into the Indoraptor's collar and his pupils became thin slits. And then the Indoraptor turns to them with his tail lifted. "Allow me to demonstrate." He then whistled.

And then the Indoraptor let out a screeching roar.

"TAKE COVER!" Hiccup yelled.

They then moved as a Deathgripper behind them let out an acid blast.

And the other Deathgrippers began to attack.

"Split up!" Astrid yelled.

They begin to run as then a Deathgripper and the Indoraptor soon targeted Astrid. And the Indoraptor chased after her as she quickly climbs up a section of the net. And then the Indoraptor leaps up as the Deathgripper was behind them.

Meanwhile, a Deathgripper lands on some of the chains holding the staircase. And Hiccup runs up them and they broke apart from the acid. And he holds on to them and quickly pulls himself up as they broke apart.

And then a Deathgripper burst through the wooden floor behind Valka. And she quickly jumps and hooks her staff on a pillar and swung up and lands on it. And then brought her staff over the net and spun it calling Cloudjumper.

"Up here!" Valka yelled.

The Riders quickly climb up the wall, as then the Indoraptor and a Deathgripper tries to strike at Astrid. And the Indoraptor snaps his jaws near her, and then the Deathgripper shot it his stinger. And tries to spear her as she dodges it. And then the Deathgrippers tries a second time, and as the Indoraptor quickly struck at her but missed. And the Indoraptor slid down a bit, and the Deathgripper struggled to pull his stinger out as it was stuck.

And then Astrid swung on the dragon's tail, and then kicks it in the face. And then the Indoraptor lunges at her as she quickly leaps on the wall as the Indoraptor bites down on the tail instead.

And then, Cloudjumper arrives over the net. And lifts up the net so they got get through.

"Hurry!" Valka yelled.

She helps Tuffnut help as the others begin to climb through the net and on their dragons.

Hiccup however got to the end of a pillar, and was far from the ledge.

"Hiccup!" Valka yelled.

With a big drop below him, Hiccup took a few steps back. And then made a run for it as Blue appeared and they leaped over as then a Deathgripper lunges. But Valka on Cloudjumper's tail quickly caught him.

"Gotcha! Go, Cloudjumper!" Valka yelled.

Cloudjumper begins to fly off as Blue follows behind them. And 3 Deathgrippers and the Indoraptor struggle under the net trying to get them.

And as they flew away from the base, the Crimson Goregutter suddenly appeared from following them and let out a loud bellow.

"Yeah! Our hero!" Fishlegs cheered.

And then the Goregutter rams into the base, and sections of rocks broke apart. And the Deathgripper fell as the Indoraptor quickly moved away.

And as the rocks fell apart, Grimmel soon came out as well as the Indoraptor. And they watched as Fishmeat was heard screaming.

And the Indoraptor lets out a screeching roar at them.

And they glared as they watched them leave.

And then suddenly Ruffnut appeared next to them. "Ugh. He takes that stupid baby everywhere."

Shocked by this, Grimmel turns to her. As well as the Indoraptor.


	10. The Hidden World

Early the next morning, the Riders and the Crimson Goregutter returned back to the island.

"Thor Almighty." Gobber said. "Guess we won't be needing this then, huh?" He gestured to a wooden cage structure.

Hiccup got off Stormfly and removed his helmet. "I led us right into his trap."

"I should've known something might happen." Twilight cursed.

"Yeah, nice work, Chief." Tuffnut sarcastically said. "Right, Ruff?" He glanced to his right.

But then they noticed Ruffnut wasn't with him.

"Wait..." Hiccup frowned.

Tuffnut's eyes widen and noticed she was gone. "Uh..."

"Where is Ruffnut?" Hiccup asked.

"Ruffnut? Ruffnut?!" Rainbow called.

"We-We left her behind?!" Fishlegs exclaimed in disbelief.

"How could you not notice she was missing?" Astrid asked in disbelief. "You ride a 2 headed dragon."

"For Pete's sake Tuff, she's your sister." Rainbow said.

"Oh, yeah. I feel like how Ruffnut is everyday... Dumb." Tuffnut uttered.

"Odin be spanked!" Gobber exclaimed. "This just gets better and better."

"Great! This is just great!" Rainbow complained. "First we found out every Night Fury is wiped out. We get chase away from Berk, and now we lost Ruffnut! How could this possibly get any worse?!"

"I try to avoid looking at her because she gives me acid reflux." Tuffnut said.

"O-Okay guys! Just keep your helmets on!" Hiccup said. "Toothless and I will fly-"

"Toothless has the Light Fury now!" Said a Viking. "He's probably not even coming back."

"What?" Hiccup frowned.

"You gave him his freedom, Hiccup." Astrid said. "What were you expecting?"

"I never thought he'd stay away for good!" Hiccup turned to her. "I-I..." He sighs upsetly. "Look, I'll figure it out. I just need more time." He then walks away.

"He thinks he has to lead alone." Valka said. "Well, because his father had to."

Astrid sadly looked as Hiccup dropped his helmet.

"He doesn't realize the strength you have together." Valka said and turns to her. "Do you still believe in him?"

"Of course." Astrid said. "I wish he did, but he thinks he's nothing without Toothless."

"Then help him realize the truth." Valka said.

Hiccup stresses as he tries to think, and then suddenly Astrid appeared on Stormfly along with Twilight, Rainbow, Spike and Blue.

"Get on!" Astrid said.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"We're going to find him." Astrid brought her hand out.

"Really? Hiccup said and grabs her hand.

The Riders turned as They were in the air, and Blue ahead of them.

"Everybody, stay put!" Hiccup said and turns to Tuffnut. "We will get Ruffnut back! Don't worry!"

Tuffnut scoffed. "Worry? If they're suck with Ruffnut, I'm more worried about them." And he chuckled.

"How so?" Pinkie asked.

* * *

Later at mid-morning, Grimmel was working out where the Riders were hiding.

And behind him, Ruffnut was in a cell.

"Why the long face?" Ruffnut asked and laughed. "I mean, mine's long, but yours is really long. All face and no brain. Like you got stretched at birth. Do you have a twin, too? Tuffnut took up all the room in Mom's belly. Otherwise, I'd have a rounder head and more brains, that's science."

In the cage next to her, 2 Deathgrippers and the Indoraptor growled at a captive Scuttleclaw looking terrified.

Grimmel starts getting annoyed from Ruff's constant talking but keeps working.

And Ragnar and Khan glanced each other.

And Ruffnut sat down. "My braids are like little Zipplebacks, see." And she starts playing with them. "Rawr-rawr. Yeaaah. Even the mold spots look like eyes. So cute. They even have little horns and everything just like Barf and Belch. Except me and Barf can't stand Belch so they're really just Barfs. It's warm in here." She then stood up and got to the cage door. "I know what you're thinking. You've never had a prisoner this hot."

Grimmel remains annoyingly silent.

And Ruffnut sat down again. "All the boys love me. Except Eret, who totally lost his chance. That ship has sailed boys, sorry. And Hiccup practically married to that round head, Astrid. But Snotlout and Fishlegs, they're basically in my hand."

As he worked, Grimmel angrily snapped the led of his pencil now getting frustrated.

"Just can't choose, you know." Ruffnut said and swings upside down from the bars. "Snotlout's a beefcake but almost too pretty, you know. Sometimes I think he's more in love with himself than me." A Deathgripper and the Indoraptor stood outside her cell and they moved away. "There's only room for 1 beauty in this relationship." She laughed and moved over to the bars between her and the frighten Scuttleclaw. "Fishlegs would keep me alive longer if I had to eat one of them. Stranded on some glacier somewhere. But he never shuts up about dragons. Do you hate it when people never stop talking?"

"Yyyeeessss, I dooo." Grimmel turned to her and losing his patience.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh. It's sooo boring." Ruffnut said and swings on the bars.

"Can't we just feed her to your dragons?" Griselda asked tiredly.

"What do you have to eat around here?" Ruffnut asked. "I'm allergic to fish, you should know that. That's all they have on that stupid new island."

That last part got Grimmel's attention.

"Do you have any clams?" Ruffnut asked. "They're like little mouths with slimy food inside that's already chewed like the way Mom used to do it."

"Enough!" Grimmel yelled.

He then shoves everything away off the table.

"Until I turned 12 and she was like... "CHEW YOUR OWN FOOD"!" Ruffnut said as Grimmel approached the cage door. "And I was like, "NO I DON'T LIKE IT"!"

Grimmel then unlocks the door and opens it. "Most annoying creature ever to cross my path!"

"Awww..." Ruffnut stroked her braids. "Oops. You let the dragons out." And started poking Grimmel with her braids. "Gonna get ya. Gonna get ya. No, this one's gonna get ya."

Grimmel then blocks his face stopping her.

Khan then opens the cell door of the Scuttleclaw's cage.

"Take him and go, please!" Grimmel threw Ruffnut's helmet to her. "I beg you!" And the Scuttleclaw nervously went up to Ruffnut. "The Deaqthgrippers and Death Fury will have to forego dinner."

"Ewww. You feed your dragons... dragons?" Ruffnut said in disgust.

"Go!" Grimmel yelled.

"Where's your bathroom?" Ruffnut asked. "I gotta..." She made a clicking sound.

Grimmel angrily turns to her.

"Okay! Gods!" Ruffnut groaned. "No wonder you have gray hair. "She place her helmet on and climbs on the Scuttleclaw. "Stress is not good for you."

She then laughs as the Scuttle took off, and flies away.

"So long, losers!" Ruffnut called back as they leave.

And then Grimmel turns as disappeared with a devious look.

* * *

Many miles away in the open sea, Hiccup and Astrid on Stormfly with Twilight, Rainbow, Spike and Blue were still looking for Toothless.

And Blue seems to be pulling ahead for having a stronger sense of smell.

"Where-Where is she heading?" Hiccup asked.

"She's tracking something, aren't you, girl?" Astrid said to Stormfly.

And they flew closer to the ocean.

"There's nothing but miles and miles of-"

"Hiccup?" Spike seeing something.

"What is that?" Rainbow asked pointing ahead.

And then they noticed a large cloud of ocean spray. And as they got closer, they saw that it was a large waterfall and they flew around the rim of the waterfall.

"A great waterfall-" Hiccup said breathlessly.

"At the end of the world." Astrid finished.

"In the middle of the ocean?" Rainbow frowned.

They all turned to each other stunned, and then suddenly Stormfly flew up and twirled downwards as Hiccup and Astrid held on as the others followed.

"Stormfly!" Astrid yelled.

And they flew down through the thick layer of mist.

They soon flew pass the water, and entered a large open rock formation. And below them was a magma chamber as they flew by it. And Stormfly and Blue sniffs the air, and then they flew towards and through a cave. And soon, the water gave a bluish glow and then after passing a layer of mist, they then saw tall stalagmite pillers with bioluminescence.

"Whoa." Twilight gapsed.

"What is this place?" Rainbow said in amazement.

And then, Stormfly's scale glowed in a mix of purple, blue and yellow. Spike as well with a bright green and purple, and Blue with a bright blue.

"Wow!" Astrid breathlessly and Hiccup laughed a little.

"Look!" Hiccup points ahead.

In the water below them, were a few Seashockers and then they flew pass a cliff that goes miles below them. And they flew pass an area with black dragon eggs, and then they gave an orange glow as they flew by, and the embryos look like Night Furies.

As they flew pass several other nests, they then flew by as then thousands of Fireworms flew off and flew by them. And they were amazed as they reached out trying to touch some.

And soon, they flew down and enters a much larger cavern and they were amazed as there were hundreds of dragons. And they all seem to be heading towards a large crystal formation ahead.

And then a green scaled Monstrous Nightmare was seen nearby, and they quickly flew aside not wanting to get caught. And they flew over and landed in a hidden section of crystals.

"It really does exist." Hiccup said.

Above them, more dragons flew by as they quietly walked to a cliff edge and saw dozens of dragons flying towards the large crystal hanging down. And saw a number of dragons flying up and falling back down, and then Toothless was seen with Crystal as a few other dragons flew up and fell, and among them was another Light Fury.

"Toothless." Hiccup saw him begins to move.

But Astrid quickly stopped him. "Shhh. You'll spook them."

Several other dragon continue flying up, and then Toothless and Crystal flew down as the dragons followed them. And they flew around the cavern as dragons on the ground watched then flew by and roared.

And Toothless and Crystal then flew up to a large crystal and then landed on the top. And Toothless glanced at Crystal, and then looks over to the dragons below and held his wings out as the dragon below roared out. Among them was a Hotburple, Crimson Goregutter, another Light Fury and a half grown youngster, and even Drago's Bewilderbeast.

And then Toothless lets out a loud roar.

"Now that's a king." Astrid said not looking away from the sight.

Then Toothless turns over to Crystal, and she approached him and brought her wings out and nuzzled him. And then the 2 pranced around each other with their wings out. And then they lightly growled, and then nuzzled each other. And then turn to the dragons below them.

And then every dragon bowed their heads and as Toothless and Crystal looked down upon.

As Astrid, Twilight, Rainbow and Spike were so amazed with the scene. Hiccup felt sad as if he was keeping Toothless away from something for 6 years, and realized a hard choice.

And Crystal brought her head under Toothless as he rests his over her.

Astrid and the others soon noticed him sad, and Astrid placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go." Hiccup said.

Suddenly growling was heard as they looked and saw a Rumblehorn has somehow silently gotten behind them.

"Oh, no./Uh, oh./How long were you there?" The 5 nervously said in unison.

The Rumblehorn rose up as they were back against the edge. And Blue aggressively growled at the dragon.

And then the Rumblehorn roars out, and alerting the other dragons. And Toothless soon saw them, and the other dragons soon turned towards the group.

Blue then screeched at the Rumblehorn, and then she lunges at the dragon's face and climbs onto it's shoulder and attacks while the group jumped off the ledge and slid down to get away.

And then the Rumblehorn threw his head, and Blue was thrown off as she fell and slid down the slope as the dragon chased after them.

The other dragons begin to head towards them, but Toothless quickly flew and roars at them to stop them. And Crystal stood there on the crystal as Toothless tries to get to them first.

The Rumblehorn continues chasing them down the slope, and they were nearly snatched by other dragons. And soon they fell over a ledge, and quickly got on their feet.

"Go! Go!" Astrid yelled.

They ran as the Rumblehorn lands on the ground behind them, and then starts chasing them.

Toothless rushes and pushed a Gronckle and Monstrous Nightmare aside and hurries to the group. The group ran as the Rumblehorn begins to close in on them, but at the last second Toothless quickly grabs hold of them and flies off as Twilight, Rainbow and Spike and Blue flew behind them and soon joined up with Stormfly.

"I-I-I'm sorry bud." Hiccup tried to apologize. "I-I-I just-"

Toothless roars stopping more dragons from following them. And they flew away as Toothless drops Astrid onto Stormfly.

And Hiccup couldn't help but feel he was taking Toothless away from something.

* * *

One night, Young Hiccup holding a stuff dragon heads downstairs.

But then he stopped and saw his father at the fireplace crying. Not wanting to disturb him, or get in trouble he tries to head back up.

But Stoick soon noticed and turns to him.

"Son!" Stoick said and clears himself. "You should be asleep."

"I was thirsty." Young Hiccup said uneasily.

Stoick sighed a little. "Yeah, come here."

Young Hiccup sets his stuff dragon down, and climbs down and went over to him. And Stoick lifts him up to his lap, and he grabs a pair of tongs and Young Hiccup holds the handle and pokes at the fire to get it going.

"Dad? Are you gonna get us a new Mom?" Young Hiccup asked a little uneasy.

Stoick hugs him tightly and kissed his head, and it killed Stoick everyday watching him grow up without Valka. "I don't want another. Your Mom was the only woman for me. She was the love of my life. But with love comes loss, son. It's part of the deal. Sometimes it hurts, but in the end, it's all worth it." He then turns Young Hiccup to face him. "There's no greater gift than love."

Stoick smiled at his son.


	11. Armada Fight: Dragon's Farewell

Later towards afternoon, Hiccup and the others were still flying back and Hiccup remained sadly silent and glanced down as Toothless was sad.

And Hiccup looked over to Astrid and the others who were also quiet.

Soon they near the island, and they landed over at a clearing. And Hiccup got off Toothless as well as Astrid off Stormfly and she patted her as Stormfly flew off. And Hiccup looked over at a high ridge as a few house were building built.

And Toothless croons sadly of missing Crystal, and Blue tries to comfort him.

"Maybe... it's for the best." Twilight said uneasily.

Hiccup sadly sighed as Astrid remained silent as Hiccup moved in front of Toothless.

"It's okay, bud." Hiccup said. "You belong there, with her. We don't."

Toothless crooned knowing what he meant.

"And that's alright." Hiccup said and place a hand on him. "We'll find a way, to man-"

Then suddenly a familiar croon was heard nearby, and Toothless quickly looked over to a patch of tall grass. And then a white object was seen. And then lifting her head from the grass was Crystal who has followed them back.

"Crystal?!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Hey!" Hiccup said happily.

Toothless then licked Hiccup's face, and then rushed over to her.

"She followed us back!" Hiccup said.

Toothless rushed over to Crystal, and then she playfully tackled him to the ground.

"We might not have to say goodbye after all." Hiccup said.

Toothless soon got up and licked Crystal's snout. And then Toothless runs off a bit up the hill, and croons. Wanting to introduce her to the others, Crystal glanced over to them. And though reluctant she begins to slowly follow him.

"That's it." Hiccup said.

But then, Ruffnut appeared with the Scuttleclaw. "Woohoo! Yeah!" And they both landed as they turned to her.

"Ruffnut?" Astrid frowned.

"Miss me?" Ruffnut tossed her helmet aside.

"But... How...?" Rainbow completely dumbfounded.

"How did you escape?" Astrid asked.

"I annoyed them till they let me go." Ruffnut smugly said swinging her braids.

Wai-wait... Grimmel LET you go?" Hiccup questioned.

"So dumb. They couldn't handle me." Ruffnut said as if it wasn't a concern. "See, everyone thinks Tuffnut's more annoying but-"

"But hold on." Astrid quickly said.

"Ruffnut! Focus." Hiccup said. "Were you followed?"

Ruffnut scoffed. "I never look back Hiccup." She turned to him.

Hiccup then gasped knowing is wrong." Toothless!" He then turns and hurries to him.

Meanwhile, Toothless and Crystal were still moving out the hill. And then suddenly Blue was heard cawing out, and it sounded almost distress. Confused by this, Crystal looks back behind her.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Crystal sniffs the air, and then immediately picks up the scent of something from upwind. And ear flaps perked, and then turns to Toothless with a distress call. And then she quickly flew up into the air, and when she turned back she was then struck by a dart to the neck. And then it took effect and she falls.

Toothless roars in panic as he ran after as Crystal hits the ground and slid a bit.

"Toothless! Come back!" Hiccup yelled as he ran to him.

Toothless ran through the patch of grass, and soon emerge through the patch. And then Grimmel appeared from behind a rock with his crossbow.

Toothless readies a blast as he stalks near him, but then the Indoraptor appeared and screeches.

And then the Indoraptor charged as well as Toothless, and as they near each other. Toothless then bites down on the Indoraptor's neck, and they started attacking each other. And Toothless bites on the Indoraptor's neck as he snaps his jaws, and then he shifts his body and the Indoraptor bites down on Toothless' neck. And Toothless lets go by surprise and then they lunged at each other, and Toothless bites down hard on the side of the Indoraptor's neck. And then he bites down again as the Indoraptor claws the side of him and roars, and Toothless roared as he lunged but missed. And then the Indoraptor claws the left side of his neck, and then pushed his head forcefully aside, and then claws the top of his head, and Toothless growled. And then the Indoraptor swatted his hand at Toothless' face and he was knocked aside.

"No!" Hiccup yelled.

Grimmel has quickly already had the 2 dragons strapped and muzzled as he hooks a chain and secures it when Hiccup ran towards him.

And then 4 Deathgrippers flew up as they were lifted into the air. And soon Astrid and the others caught up as Grimmel climbs up to the airship.

"And now our little game must to an end." Grimmel said.

Then suddenly a roar was heard as Skullcrusher, Stormfly and the other dragons flew out of the forest and towards them to help Toothless.

"Call them off, Alpha!" Grimmel demanded and got a harpoon. "No reason for her to die, too!" He aims at Crystal.

Toothless soon regains his senses as a Deathgripper moves aside and sees the dragons rushing to him. And the Indoraptor moves down Crystal's chain, and grasped around her neck, either threatening to slice her throat open, or snap her neck.

And then Toothless regains himself, and then quickly roars out to the other dragons. And they immediately stopped and hovered as the other Riders rushed over to them.

"What are they doing? They could totally take him!" Snotlout said.

"Not with her life on the line." Hiccup protested.

Toothless growls at the 2 Deathgrippers, trying to get them to leave.

"Save your breath!" Grimmel said. "The only alpha they respond to is me!"

Toothless glared at him, and then turns to Hiccup.

"Awww, don't feel too badly." Grimmel said removing his hood. "You tried your best! But, you are nothing without your dragon."

Grimmel then whistled, and the 2 Deathgrippers flew near the other dragons as Grimmel's airship begins to move. And sadly given no choice, Toothless forced the other dragons to follow them.

And the airship continues moving away as Hiccup ran.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

He soon ran to the edge and watched helplessly as Grimmel's airship head down to the fleet of ships below and the dragons followed.

And soon, Hiccup starts pacing around the edge.

"Oh, that is just... ugh, great!" Tuffnut complained. "Now what?"

"I think it's time for number 2 to become number 1." Snotlout said see a chance to take Hiccup's place.

"Oh really?" Rainbow angrily turned to him. "Let's see who makes the better chief."

As the 2 were arguing, Valka placed a hand on Astrid's shoulder.

"He'll listen to you." Valka said.

Astrid nodded, and went over to Hiccup.

Hiccup continues pacing and saw Astrid approaching him. "Don't say it."

"I wasn't going to." Astrid held her hands up.

"I shouldn't have dragged you out there." Hiccup cursed himself. "He wouldn't have flown me back. She wouldn't have followed."

"Yep." Astrid nodded.

"Aah! I feel like the screw up I was before I met Toothless." Hiccup angrily said.

"I can see that." Astrid nodded.

Hiccup then turn to her. "Are you just gonna stand there and agree with everything?"

"Well you're right." Astrid said. "You're back to where you started. But I was the first to believe in you. And I have watched you doubt whether you're whether ever since. But you know what... I am the person I am today because of you. I never told you that but it's true. You are the bravest, most stubborn, most determined... knucklehead I know. Toothless didn't give you that, Hiccup. He just made it-"

"Easier." Hiccup finished.

"And now it's gonna be a lot harder." Astrid added. "So... what are you gonna do about it?"

"Probably something stupid." Hiccup shrugged.

"That's the Hiccup I know." Astrid smiled.

Hiccup then kissed her cheek, and then they walked back to the other Riders.

"Suit up, gang!" Hiccup said. "We're gonna get them back."

"What?" Fishlegs frowned.

"He's lost his mind." Ruffnut groaned.

And then Tuffnut approached and hugged Hiccup. "Now that's marriage material. At last, faithful pupil, you are ready."

Fishlegs then leaned to him. "Umm. How are we gonna get our dragons back... without dragons?"

"Trust me." Hiccup said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimmel's airship arrives at the fleet of ships as the dragons flew to the ships.

And Cloudjumper lands on a deck, and glanced over to the airship as Toothless and Crystal were still strapped.

"Move!" A hunter demanded and jabbed his spear into his leg.

Cloudjumper turns and growls at the hunter, but Toothless roars out to him to prevent a fight as Crystal starts to wake up.

"Umm. That's right, Alpha." Grimmel said still at the harpoon. "No surprises."

Toothless glared at him, and then turns to Cloudjumper and reluctantly growls. And Cloudjumper had no choice but walks into the cage, and he swung his tail at 2 hunters knocking them off their feet.

And soon, the other dragons were being locked up in cages.

* * *

Meanwhile at the cliff edge, the Riders in their armor now had flight suit appendages on.

"So... jump off the cliff... in these." Ruffnut unsurely said and expands her flight suit. "That's the best you got?"

"No. You guys are the best I've got." Hiccup said.

"Aww." Ruffnut stroked her braids. "I'm with him, who else?"

Tuffnut turns to her because he was about to say that. "Ruffnut... that was my line."

Hiccup then pulled his visor down. "Let's go!" He runs to the edge with Astrid behind them.

"Try to keep up!" Astrid yelled.

And then they both jumped over the edge and expanded their flight suits and soon glided towards the fleet.

And the other Riders cheered and ran to the edge.

"I'm doing it!" Tuffnut pulled his visor down and jumps.

And they begin to glided to the fleet.

"Jumping time, jumping time." Pinkie said.

"Okay, okay!" Spike said. "1, 2, 3!"

And then the Mane 7 and Blue jumped over the edge, minus Rarity only faked a jumped.

Rarity chuckled. "No! I can do this. I can do this! I'll trick myself." She then stood over the edge. "Boy, look at that. What?" She looked back and fell over.

* * *

Over at the fleet, Toothless was then lowered down and he turned to Crystal as she struggles in her straps.

And Toothless was lowered down as a group of hunters surrounded him. And Toothless growls at Ragnar.

"Aww." Grimmel laughed. "You didn't think I'd actually hand you the Night Fury, did you? He's mine to kill."

Ragnar, Chaghatai and Griselda glared at him.

"That snake!" Griselda growled.

"I intend to finish what I started." Grimmel said. "Best of luck controlling them without an alpha.

"Hold on, Toothless!" Hiccup's voice yelled.

Toothless turned to the direction.

Grimmel turned and saw the Riders gliding towards the fleet.

Hiccup and Astrid dove as Tuffnut suddenly panicked of losing control and clings to Ruffnut's leg.

"Let go!" Ruffnut kicked him off.

"Could've use some practice!" Snotlout trying to keep himself straight.

"Oh, I should've skipped breakfast!" Fishlegs yelled flapping his arms.

Grimmel turns the harpoon to fire at any one of them. But Hiccup flew over and almost knocking him over the airship as he held on.

Hiccup spins a bit, but soon regains himself over to a rope.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless then roared out, and then Cloudjumper broke out of his cage and fires a blast. And then he along with Skullcrusher and Grump flew out and back to the island.

And Hiccup and the others landed on the deck and removed their flight appendages off as Fishlegs swung down on a rope.

And Fishmeat angrily growled.

"Perfect timing!" Hiccup said and brought his Inferno out.

And then some of the hunters ran towards them.

"Game faces!" Hiccup said as they armed themselves.

"Yeah!"

They looked up and saw Snotlout hanging from the roof by his cape.

"What are you waiting for? Get in there." Snotlout said.

Rainbow groaned and rolled her eyes.

And then the Riders begin fighting the hunters and taking them out.

Close by, Toothless broke off the muzzle. And then turns to Grimmel and roars.

Grimmel then climbs up to the harpoon, and begins to aim at him. But Toothless fires a blast as he got out of the way, and the Deathgripper holding the chain broke off. And Grimmel rushed over to middle of the airship, and Toothless readies another blast as he moves out of the way and he whistled. And then the blast was fired as he held on as the ship started going down as there were only 2 Deathgrippers struggling to keep it steady.

2 other Deathgrippers flew around the ship and fired acid blasts.

On the ship's bridge, Astrid was fighting a hunter and deflecting his attacks with a hammer. And as she swung it towards him, he quickly blocks it and raised his sword up.

"Heads up!" Hiccup yelled and slices a rope.

Astrid quickly moves aside as the hunter was knocked away by a beam.

"Thanks." Astrid said. "Look out!" She then threw the hammer.

Hiccup quickly dodges as the hammer hits a hunter coming at him. And he turns back to her.

"Thanks." Hiccup said.

Hiccup then hands her a small canister, and she removes the lid with her teeth. And then tosses it down to the deck as it spews heavily with Zippleback gas. And keeping his attention on her, Hiccup threw his Inferno aside and it lands on the deck. And then a large explosion hits as they kept their attention on each other.

And then Astrid turned, and whistled out. And soon Stormfly appeared and she gestured over to Hiccup as she flew by and Hiccup climbed onto her back.

And they begin to fly over to the airship, but then a Deathgripper flew at them and rams the Nadder as Hiccup was thrown off and into the air. And grabs onto the airship over Toothless and looks down to him.

"I'm coming, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled.

And then Twilight flew over to them.

"You still think he cares about you?!" Grimmel said hanging on the chain with Crystal.

Grimmel then holds on as Crystal tries to shake him off. And then he brought out and injects a vial loaded with Deathgripper venom into her muzzle.

"Let's see who he follows!" Grimmel said.

Soon Crystal was drugged by the venom, and Grimmel pulls the strap as they fell. And she levels and flies off completely under Grimmel's control. And Toothless struggles to himself.

And then Hiccup jumps and grabs hold of the chain and lowers down to him.

I'm sorry, bud. For everything!" Hiccup said removing his muzzle off.

And then the 2 Deathgrippers suddenly started losing control and the airship started falling as Hiccup held on and brought his knife out. And then the airship crashes into the water.

Then suddenly, Hiccup, Toothless and Twilight erupts from the water and flew around.

"Now let's go get her!" Hiccup said.

And they begin to fly after Grimmel.

And 2 Deathgrippers flew behind after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the deck a hunter yells as he charges towards Ruffnut. But she blocks his attack, and he was struck in the head.

"Yeah!" Ruffnut cheered.

And then Snotlout struck the hunter's head with a hammer. And then Applejack bucked him, and then Rainbow tossed him over the ship.

"Number 2 coming through!" Snotlout yelled.

And then he tossed his hammer to Tuffnut as he swung it at a hunter.

"Surprise!" Tuffnut yelled. "Sorry about that!"

He then swung the hammer back to Snotlout and he swung it at the lock of a cage. And the cage door drops as the Crimson Goregutter roars out and flies off.

"1 more free, 4 more to go!" Snotlout announced.

"On a deck, a hunter aims a crossbow. But then he was knocked over by Fishlegs. And then he saw some hunters approaching Snotlout and the twins trying to free some dragons.

"I got ya back!" Fishlegs yelled.

And then he grabs a hook on a rope and swings down and knocking the hunters aside, and one was thrown into the water. And the Riders were surprised by that.

"Nice one, Fishlegs!" Rainbow cheered.

"Yeah, it's almost like we're a team." Fishlegs said.

Then suddenly the the rope came back, and the hook hits Fishlegs and knocks him off his feet. And Fishmeat was thrown out of his pouch, and rolled over a board.

And a hunter chuckled. "You brought a baby to a battle." He pointed his sword at the baby Gronckle.

"I know right, I keep telling why he does that." Rainbow said.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you." Fishlegs warned.

The hunter then glanced back as a bellow was heard, and turns and saw the Goregutter coming at them. And then he rams the ship's beam.

And Fishlegs placed Fishmeat back in his pouch.

"God, I love that dragon." Fishlegs said in awe.

At another ship, Ragnar, Chaghatai and Griselda turned as Valka, Gobber and Eret appeared.

Sorry we're late for the party!" Gobber said.

The 3 warlords brought their swords out.

"You're right on time!" Chaghatai said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Grimml still on Crystal's back was flying through a lightning storm.

And he forcefully pulls on her ears to keep her in control.

And then Hiccup, Toothless and Twilight appeared.

And they rushed towards them.

"That's it, that's it." Grimmel said.

And then he forcefully turns her over to the right. And soon they flew through the clouds, and then Toothless and Twilight fires a blast at Grimmel to get him off.

But Grimmel instead forcefully turns Crystal, and the 2 blasts struck her on her wing. And she screeched in pain.

"How are we gonna get him off her back without hurting her." Hiccup inquired.

"I'm working on it." Twilight said trying to think.

* * *

Back with the fleet, Tuffnut lands behind a hunter.

"FEAR THE FACIAL HAIR!" Tuffnut yelled.

The hunter turns as Tuffnut readies to strike, but the hunter's sword narrowly missed him. But however, the blade sliced his dreadlocks apart from each other. And Tuffnut yelped when he saw it.

And then Tuffnut angrily yells as the hunter nervously backs away. And then runs off as Tuffnut chased him.

And nearby, Gobber was fighting Ragnar.

"Oh, I have miss this!" Gobber said.

"Me too!" Ragnar agreed.

He then pushed Gobber back against the rail, and then Gobber noticed Spike with the Hobgobbler.

"Oh, see that there?" Gobber asked gesturing to him.

Ragnar turn to the Hobgobbler. "Aw, cute."

"That's a bed omen." Gobber said. "You're cursed." He laughed.

And then a whole group of Hobgobblers appeared.

"ATTACK, MY FRIENDS!" Spike yelled.

And then the first Hobgobbler let out a loud roar as the group came at Ragnar as he runs off as the little dragons started eating the deck behind him like a gang of piranhas.

"Yes! Gobber cheered and got up. "Good on you!" He then lift his leg with the Hobgobbler biting down on it. "I guess you're not so bad after all."

The Hobgobbler grips on the leg.

"Nice one, Hobby." Spike said.

Elsewhere, Astrid approached a hunter at the ship's steering wheel. And then she cleared her throat, and the hunter turns to her and she knocks him aside as he falls the floor. And then she quickly turns the wheel and slams an ax between the handles. And watches as she stands steady as the ship turns towards another ship next to it. And soon it crashed into it as the hunters tried to stay on their feet.

And things start to slide as an open cage was sliding towards the 3 warlords. And they were soon trapped inside it.

And the Riders continue fighting the hunters as the other dragons were flying free.

As Blue was attacking some of the hunters, the Indoraptor suddenly appeared and then he screeched at her. And then suddenly he lunges at her, knocking her off her feet. And the Indoraptor hold on to her back with his foot claws in a firm grip. And Blue struggles to break out of his grip, and the Indoraptor growled and then unexpectedly he shot out his arms open reveals wings as he roars.

And then the Indoraptor begins to fly up into the air with Blue in his grasp. And he even slammed her against a beam as her vest was broken off. And the Indoraptor flies higher as Blue tries biting him to break from his grip.

And then, Blue manages to slip her left foot free. And then suddenly jabs her toe claw into the Indoraptor's underside as he roars in pain. And then Blue slipped out from his grip. And then back to his back, and then badly rips the skin of his right wing.

And it was enough for him to lose balance, and then they started falling. And their momentum cause then to spin as they fell towards a broken pillar with a sharp piece.

And then the Indoraptor landed square on the pillar as it impaled him through his side. And Blue stood up as the Indoraptor let out a weak growl and soon dies.

And then Blue lets out a screech in triumph. And then she jumps off the body and screeches and runs off.

And then the Indoraptor's body turns to dust and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiccup, Toothless and Twilight were still chasing Grimmel as they flew through a mountain range.

And then 2 Deathgrippers appeared.

"Oh, we got problems." Hiccup said.

One Deathgripper tries to strike it's pincer at Hiccup but missed. And then Toothless twirls and knocks it aside as it hits the side of a rock. And then a 2nd Deathgripper begins to approached, and Toothless fires a blast at some rocks as the Deathgripper was knocked aside.

And as they were clearing the mountains, a 3rd Deathgripper appeared and slams into Toothless. And soon they were being chased by 4 Deathgrippers.

And below them, the village cheers.

In the air, a Deathgripper lunges onto Toothless' back and then shot out it's stinger and tries to jab him.

"We need a better plan!" Hiccup said as a 2nd Deathgripper grapples on to them. "And quick!"

And soon the 4 Deathgrippers grappled the 3 in firm grips. And then Toothless had a firm look, and then his dorsal plates split open as lightning sparks around.

Hiccup turns and noticed that. "Uh, what are-what are you doing?"

And the Deathgrippers grip harder around them.

"Okay, now I get why they're called Deathgrippers." Twilight said being crushed.

And then Toothless roars as they grip harder, and he roars as lightning sparks around them. And then a lightning bolt strikes and hits them. And then a explosion triggers and the 4 Deathgrippers were killed by the blast as Toothless then disappeared into thin air.

And the people below were stunned of what they saw.

Grimmel looked back, and then saw the 4 Deathgrippers falling.

And then Toothless and Twilight appeared as they flew around and towards him.

And then Hiccup got up and brought his wings out and glides towards him.

Grimmel then brought his crossbow out, and then fires as the dart only rips Hiccup's left wing. And the dart struck Toothless at the neck as he growled in pain.

And then Hiccup kicks Grimmel as he held on to Crystal's muzzle. And Twilight bruised a wing as Grimmel slips off as Hiccup held on, but Grimmel quickly grabs on of Hiccup's foot as they struggle to hold on. And Hiccup holds on around Crystal's neck.

"You'll kill all of us!" Grimmel said.

And then Hiccup saw Toothless unconsciously falling.

"Fighting over a dragon?" Grimmel said. "That's your plan?!"

Grimmel struggles to climb back up.

"This is." Hiccup said and unstraps Crystal's muzzle.

And then he removes the muzzle and it drops as it hits Grimmel in the face.

"This is for the other Night Furies." Twilight said.

Crystal then shook her head and regains her senses from the venom. And then turns to Hiccup.

"Save him!" Hiccup said.

And then Hiccup lets go and he fell along with Grimmel and Twilight. And Crystal turns and hovers for a moment, and then she growled and quickly rushed over to Toothless. And Hiccup watched as Crystal quickly flew over to Toothless and then quickly grabs him and then they both landed onto a ledge.

And then Grimmel grabbed hold on Hiccup's armor and they turn as Grimmel started tearing his wings and slipped as he grabs his metal leg. And then suddenly a familiar high pitched whistling was heard as Hiccup and Twilight looked up and Crystal diving towards them.

Acting fast, Hiccup quickly detaches his leg as Grimmel fell. And then at the last second, Crystal quickly caught the 2 as Grimmel hits the water.

And they begin to fly up as Crystal looked down to them and crooned.

"See?" Hiccup said. "I knew you come around."

"Thank you, Crystal." Twilight gratefully said.

Crystal soon flew up and over the ledge near Toothless. And soon she drops them near the ground as she landed. And soon the other Riders appeared with the other dragons, and soon the entire village appeared.

And then Hiccup turns over to Toothless as he was starting to wake up. And Hiccup hops over to him and laid in front of him.

"Hey, good morning bud." Hiccup said as Toothless starts waking up. "There you go." He moved over and brought his head to his lap. "Boy, you're full of surprise."

Hiccup strokes him as Crystal approached them.

"He's all yours." Hiccup placed on hand on her.

Hiccup then stood up and Astrid helped him stand.

And Crystal gently helped Toothless to his feet.

And Gobber nudged Eret and chuckled.

"You know, Eret maybe less with brawn but, just between us... you have the brains." Valka said to Snotlout.

"Number 1." Snotlout beamed.

"Try not to get ahead of yourself." Rainbow remarked.

Toothless and Crystal continue nuzzling each other affectionately. And Astrid rested her over Hiccup's shoulder, and they turn to each other and press foreheads together.

Toothless and Crystal rubbed their bodies against each other. And then Toothless turns to Hiccup, and he had an uneasy look. And then he lookout towards the distance at the west, likely towards the Hidden World. And then turns back to Hiccup.

Knowing what he meant, Hiccup hopped over to Toothless.

"You're right, bud." Hiccup said stroking him. "It's time."

Astrid frowned confusingly from that.

"I was so busy, fighting for a world that I wanted." Hiccup said. "I didn't think about what you needed." And he glanced over to Crystal. You've looked after us for long enough. Time to look after yourselves."

Astrid then turned to Valka, and Gobber remained sadly quiet.

And Astrid went over to Stormfly, and unstraps her saddle.

"Oh, Stormfly." Astrid sadly hugged her. "My good girl."

"Alright, Grumpy." Gobber removes Grump's saddle. "Off you go."

Eret unstraps Skullcrusher's saddle. "So long, you bug ugly beast. I'll miss you."

And soon, everyone else started removing the saddles off their dragons.

"Oh, Cloudjumper." Valka sadly said.

Cloudjumper sadly growled.

Tuffnut sadly nudged Ruffnut.

Blue then approached Crystal, and she softly growled as if she was saying goodbye to her. And then Twilight went up to her, and Crystal allowed Twilight to stroke her.

"Crystal, go with them." Twilight said as a tear dropped. "He'll take to a safe place, okay? Take care of him, okay?"

And Hiccup placed a hand on Toothless' head.

"Go on, bud." Hiccup said. "Lead them to the Hidden World." Toothless crooned softly. "You'll be safe there. Safer than you could ever be with me." He strokes Toothless and he croon. "It's okay, I love you too. And I want you to be free."

Toothless sadly crooned.

"Our world doesn't deserve you..." Hiccup sadly said. "...Yet."

Toothless glanced over to Crystal, and back to Hiccup. And then he hugs Hiccup, and press foreheads together.

"Go, Toothless." Hiccup said with his on his snout and backs away. "Go."

Hiccup backs away as Toothless closed his eyes and his hand removes off his snout. And they turn back to each other again, and Hiccup sadly smiled and nodded.

Toothless glanced to Crystal, and then he roars out and all the other dragons roared as well.

And Toothless turns to Crystal, and she then she flies off into the air. And soon Barf and Belch took to the air as well, and Fishlegs placed Fishmeat in Meatlug's mouth as Hookfang and Skullcrusher flew off as well. And soon Gothi's Terrible Terrors flew off as well, and soon Stormfly, Cloudjumper flew into the air as well. And soon all the other dragons flew off as well as Fishlegs waved goodbye. And the last of the dragon flew off as Eret patted Gobber's shoulder.

Hiccup watched as the last dragons flew off, and Toothless turned to him. And Hiccup sadly smiled, and Toothless then looks away. And then took off into the air with the other dragons.

And everyone sadly watched as the dragon flew further away.

And Hiccup smiled knowing it was right.

And the dragons continue flying out to the west...

To the Hidden World.


	12. The Final Flight

A few months later, in the middle of winter. Everyone has long settled into their new home as a layer of snow covers the whole village.

And over at a section of the village, everyone was gathered by a statue of Stoick.

As it was the wedding, of Hiccup and Astrid.

Hiccup soon held his hands out, and though a little nervous like with any bride can be. Astrid soon held his hands, and she soon smiled and nodded. And Hiccup smiled, and then Gothi placed a white cloth with gold trims over their hands. And begins to wrap it around them, and close by to them next to Valka. Gobber couldn't but cry silently as he was holding a flower bouquet in his wooden hand.

And once done, Gothi soon pronounce them, husband and wife.

And then, Hiccup and Astrid kissed and he placed a hand on her cheek.

"To the chief and chieftess!"

Everyone soon cheered as Gobber's wooden hand pop out and landed into Eret's hands. And Snotlout started crying.

"Come." Tuffnut brought him close. "Cry to my full, thick beard." Which was fixed.

Next to them, Fishlegs was braking down into crying as well.

"It's so beautiful!" Fishlegs cried.

"Gross." Ruffnut groaned.

Then suddenly Fishlegs wrapped his arms around her and cries. And has a pouch hanging from his back with a stuff toy of Fishmeat.

"Okay, you win." Ruffnut gave out and hugs him comforting. "I like sensitive guys."

Spike soon started crying as well as Fluttershy as she hugged him.

"Fluttershy, please don't cry." Rarity trying to keep herself together. "I can't bear seeing you... cry!"

"It's just hearth wrenching!" Pinkie cried.

And then the 2 hugged her as they started crying.

And then Starlight noticed a tear dropping from Rainbow's face.

"Rainbow Dash, are you crying?" Starlight asked.

"No! I have something in my eye." Rainbow protested. "AREN'T I ALLOW TO CRY?!"

And then Starlight hugs her comforting. "Alright, come here. Just let it out."

Twilight couldn't help but shook her head and clears a tear away.

And everyone continues cheering.

"Finally! Right?" Said a Viking.

And Hiccup and Astrid looked upon the entire village.

* * *

Later that day, the newly wedded couple stood near the cliff edge looking out at the distant sea.

And soon, the other Riders appeared and joined them.

And Astrid rested her head over Hiccup's shoulder. And he rested his over her's and with an arm over her shoulders.

And they all looked out at the distance, thinking about the dragons.

And Hiccup silently thinks about Toothless.

_"There were dragons, when I was a boy."_

* * *

10 years later, a little 6 year old boy with his father's green eyes and mother's blonde hair named Nuffink looks out at the distance and sniffled and rubbed his nose as his father held him.

_"While there were great grim sky dragons that nested on the clifftops like gigantic scary birds."_

Hiccup now with a short beard looks at the distant sea. And he turns to Nuffink with a smile, and they both pushed down a handle as the anchor of the boat they're on drops.

_"Little brown scuttly dragons that hunted down the mice and rats in well organized packs."_

The boat's sail then begins to be pulled up as they turned to Astrid pulling the rope. And their older daughter and Nuffink's older Zephyr who looked like a mirror image of her mother though having her father's hair pulls on a different pretending to help her. And Twilight was with them, and Zephyr rushed near her father and brother and hangs around the railing as Astrid went and Hiccup placed Nuffink into her arms as she held him.

_"Preposterously huge sea dragons that were... 20 times as big as the big Blue Whale."_

Hiccup then moves to the of the boat and looks at the large cloud of sea mist of the waterfall leading to the Hidden World.

_"Some say they crawled back into the sea, leaving not a bone nor fang for man to remember them by."_

Hiccup looks out at the mist.

_"Others say they were nothing but folktales to begin with."_

And then, as the layer of mist lifts as a rock was seen. A black shape perked it's attention towards the boat.

And Hiccup soon noticed what it was.

_"Well, I'm okay with that."_

And as the mist continues to clear, a Night Fury was seen. And is with a familiar Light Fury, and then emerging from behind the rock came a little Night Fury with a white underside. And is joined with another and a little Light Fury squeezed in between them. And Toothless got to his feet.

And Hiccup was overjoyed of seeing his best friend again, and that he's a father as well.

And then Toothless flew up into the air, and clears the mist. And towards the boat and lands on top of the boat's figure head.

Hiccup and his family stood still as Zephyr was nervously behind her mother. And Toothless stood firmly on the figure head with his wings out.

"Hey. Hey there, bud." Hiccup gently said with his hand out.

And he glanced at Astrid for a moment.

And then Toothless begins to move towards them.

"Remember me?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless soon stopped in front of him, and then he stood up.

"It's okay." Astrid gently said and held the kids close to her protectively.

And then Hiccup looked away with his eyes closed with his hand out. And Toothless then sniffs his hand, and then his pupils widen into a familiar friendly way. And then suddenly without warning, Toothless hugged and tackled Hiccup to the floor.

And after a brief moment, Astrid then laughed in relief as Toothless excitedly ran around Hiccup.

"Hey, I'm happy to see you too, bud!" Hiccup happily said.

And Toothless went up to him and knocked him to his back.

"He's not gonna eat your father." Astrid assured her 2 children.

Nuffink shyly turned to them.

"I think he's more likely to lick him to death." Twilight joked.

And then Toothless turned Hiccup and licked his face.

"Hold's the tail holding up?" Hiccup asked and tries to hold him back from him licking. "Oh, you spoiled little bite Fury."

"Look, it's okay." Astrid said as Zephyr shyly came out from hiding. "They're friends."

Hiccup continued laughing as Toothless nuzzled him. And then Toothless licked his face again as he groaned.

And then Hiccup turned to his 2 kids. "Here."

Zephyr fearfully stood still as Nuffink tried hiding his face behind his mother's white cloak.

"Go on, it's alright." Astrid assured.

"It's safe, we promise." Twilight gently assured.

"Come." Hiccup gently said.

Reluctantly, Zephyr and Nuffink went over to their father and Toothless.

"He won't hurt you." Hiccup assured. "Hold your hands out, like this." He brought Zephyr's hand as she remained fearfully silent. And he brought out Nuffink's hand. "That's it."

Nuffink fearfully covered his eyes with his other hand.

Toothless looked at the 2 kids with a wondrous look. And Zephyr and Nuffink remained fearfully silent thinking he might actually eat them.

"Let him come to you." Hiccup said.

And then Toothless made a slight movement as the 2 kids fearfully closed their eyes. And then he gently pressed his snout on their hands.

Hiccup and Astrid had amazed looks.

And Zephyr and Nuffink turned to Toothless, and soon Zephyr smiled and Nuffink had a stunned look with his mouth dropped.

And then, Twilight had an idea of something.

* * *

Shortly later, they were in a field in Equestria. And Twilight seems to be looking for something.

"Uh, do you mid telling us what you're doing?" Hiccup asked.

"It's a surprise." Twilight said. "Just wait a minute."

And then a loud thunderous thud was heard as the ground shook a bit. And the water of a puddle vibrated form that.

"What was that?" Astrid asked.

Twilight knew exactly what is was, and soon another thud was heard almost like a footstep.

And soon, another thud was heard as some trees shook. And Zephyr and Nuffink got behind their mother thinking it's a giant. And soon they saw what it was and it was a giant.

But this one...

Is a gentle giant.

And then a large brown colored foot lands and stomps over a puddle as the ground shook under it. And the owner of the foot then lets out a bellow as the foot then lifts up. And soon, Zephyr and Nuffink's fear was replace with stunning awe as one of the 4 surviving Isla Nublar Brachiosaurus wanders out from the trees, and then she lets out a bellow. And then she lowers her head to a tree, and the 2 kids wondrously took a few steps forward as Twilight trailed behind them. And the Jurassic Titan lifts her head up with a leaf in her mouth and feeds.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Twilight smiled.

The Brachiosaurus soon swallows the leaf, and then begins to move off and bellows. And the ground shook with each step of her 4 feet.

* * *

Later towards sunset, Hiccup was in the air with Toothless as he held a secure arm over Nuffink as he had his arm out. And Twilight flying alongside them.

And as Toothless flew over some clouds, Hiccup then tossed Nuffink up in the air a bit. And again as Nuffink laughed, and then Toothless twirled as they flew up through a cloud.

And then they came through and Hiccup tossed Nuffink high as he laughed. And he soon fell as Hiccup caught him, and they fell through the cloud.

And they soon came out and twirled as Toothless bellows out.

They continue flying as Nuffink laughed, and then they were joined with Crystal and Spike. And glanced back as the 3 little Night Lights trailed behind them. And then the black one with green eyes fired a small blast and then disappeared through the flames. And soon uncloaked itself and then flew over along with the white Night Light.

The 2 black Night Lights flew next to them as the white one over next to Hiccup and Nuffink. And Nuffink held out his hand, and the Night Light played with his hand.

Then suddenly a flash of blue soared past them as Astrid and Zephyr were on Stormfly and are joined with Rainbow. And they looked back as Zephyr laughed and threw her fists cheerfully.

Hiccup smirked and then turned to Toothless, and they flew over to them. And they flipped over and Hiccup flipped Nuffink around as he landed behind his mother and Hiccup and Toothless disappeared below.

_"Legend says that when the ground quakes, or lava spews from the earth, it's the dragons letting us know they're still here."_

Astrid, Zephyr and Nuffink looked down as then Hiccup and Toothless appeared again next to them.

_"Waiting for us to figure out how to get along."_

And then Zephyr stood up, and Astrid and Twilight helped her as Hiccup brought her over to him. And they flew off as Twilight followed.

Astrid glanced to her son as Rainbow ruffled his hair a bit and he wrapped an arm around. And they flew after them.

And then they flew around a cloud, and flew around on each side of a another cloud.

_"Yes, the world believes the dragons, if they ever existed at all."_

They flew around the cloud, and flew around each other as Crystal and the Night Lights were behind them.

_"But we Berkians, we know otherwise."_

And then they flew high in the air.

_"And we'll guard the secret until the time comes..."_

They continue flying higher in the air.

_"When dragons... can return... in peace."_

As they continue flying higher, Toothless then looped around as they flew.

**MLP**

HOW TO TRAIN YOUR

**DRAGON**

THE HIDDEN WORLD


End file.
